


The Little Things

by DreyaM



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreyaM/pseuds/DreyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the storyline in DAI for a Josephine x Lady Trevelyan romance.  I don't like re-reading dialogue found in the game so I have tried not to include a lot of it.  This is focused on the thoughts, dialogue and interactions not covered in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This story will build throughout the chapters. I worked to give some background on the Inquisitor and build depth into the character. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic so I know there are many areas to improve. HMU in the comments with feedback.

The auburn haired Trevelyan arrived with her family at the Temple of Sacred Ashes after the proceedings had already begun.  The event was heavy with Valo-Kas mercenaries serving as security for the event and her brother warned her to stay close to the group.

Journee’s curiosity always got the best of her and she couldn’t resist breaking from the others in her party to explore the newly renovated temple.  She had only heard of the extravagance of the temple and wanted to see it for herself.  Her roguish nature guided her through windows and doors as she made her way through the temple.  As she wound her way through the halls she felt an inner tugging to move toward the inner room of the temple.  As she moved closer to the final room she heard a loud and booming voice. 

“Bring forth the sacrifice”

Journee moved a little faster as she heard a cry for help.  The doors were giant but her adrenaline rushed and she threw them open with ease.

 

Shouting and pain.  She shook her head as she widely opened her eyes trying to figure out where she was.  What was happening and why does she have a painful sensation in her left hand, she thought.  She lifted her head and her wavy auburn hair draped around her soft, dirt-smeared face.  She felt the sting of the shackles on her arms and thought she may have been in a Templar prison.  It was dark and damp and the yelling was getting closer.

 

\---

 

She opened her eyes and scanned the walls of the unfamiliar cabin.  Had she been dreaming?  Were the events of the strange green light and the fighting with demons all in her head?  She sat up trying to stretch but she felt the pain through her body.  Then the tingling began and she looked down.  The mark on her hand was still there.  Journee closed her eyes, realizing that none of this was a dream.  

 

She suddenly jumped up as she heard then saw a thin elf standing in the doorway.  She was soon directed to join Cassandra in the Chantry.  Still foggy from the happenings over the past few days, Journee closed her eyes trying to remember.  Cassandra popped into her mind slashing demons and shouting at a Chantry cleric.  She moved slowly but managed to exit the cabin and find Cassandra in the Chantry.

 

"How are you feeling, Lady Trevelyan?"  Cassandra had a look of concern on her face.

Journee rubbed at her temples for a moment before responding. "Fighting demons and waking up in strange places with my head and hand throbbing are a normal occurrence for me."  She spoke cheekily as she cocked her head to the side.

 

Cassandra seemed to be amused with Journee's sense of humor.  She walked with Journee through two large doors and there were several people standing inside.  Journee remembered the  indignant cleric from the events in the previous days.  He was still angry and accusing her of killing the Divine.  

 

Well Cassandra is good at more than mowing down demons, Journee thought as she watched her literally throw the book at the cleric.  Journee had only heard stories about the first Inquisition but she had a gut feeling she was going to find out more.  Everyone was out of the room just as quickly as she had come into it.  Just as well, she thought.  Her head was still splitting and she wanted to rest a while longer.  

 

"Lady Trevelyan, please meet me back here at the Chantry later this afternoon so we can discuss business," Cassandra quickly spoke before hurrying out of the room.  

 

Journee was lying in her bed trying to wind down before meeting the advisors and she began thinking about the events that had happened over the past few weeks. She came to Haven by no means of her own, waking up in a strange cabin in a location she had never visited.  She remembers wanting to leave and go home.  Her brother and several family members were gone, along with many people she never had the chance to meet.  She had not been able to visit her family since arriving at Haven.  Everyone seemed to be looking to her as the Herald of Andraste and she didn't really know how she felt about it.  She wanted to pretend like none of it had happened and go back to Ostwick.  

 

Perhaps the only reason she had not ran away from everything is because she could not let down all the people she had met.  Cassandra, Varric, Solas and many soldiers who were willing to give their lives to help get her get to the rifts so they could be closed.  She couldn't abandon people who could have judged and executed her but instead chose to stand behind her.  She closed her eyes letting out a long and deep sigh as she dozed off to sleep.

 

_Journee didn’t know what was happening.  Everything around her was hazy and unfamiliar. She sat up trying to focus through the cloudiness and all she could see was what seemed like bright green light everywhere.  She felt a feeling of imminent danger but couldn’t seem to get her thoughts together and make her body move -- that was until she heard the spiders._

_“What the.. what is that awful noise and smell” she didn’t know if she was speaking or thinking.  She looked up and saw a bright outline of a being calling to her, and her feet finally moved.  She was suddenly running up what seemed like a rocky ledge.  She heard the spiders getting closer to her.  She moved her legs faster trying not to fall on the rough terrain.  As she approached the being it reached out to her, motioning for her to reach out and jump up to the area above.  She was reaching but the spiders were so close._

 

Journee gasped and sat straight up, sweat pouring from her brow.  She looked around only to realize she was in the same unfamiliar cabin.  Her heart was racing from the dream as she splashed her face with cool water and headed to the Chantry.

 

Cassandra brought Journee into the Chantry to formally introduce her to the advisors.  Of course she had already spent much time with Cassandra.  While she was originally frightened when meeting her, those feelings had begun to change.  Cassandra was tough, hard, and unrelenting, yet there was a softness there.  She had a protective nature like Journee had never experienced before.  Journee grew up with all brothers and her mother died when she was young.  Cassandra seemed to be filling a hole Journee never realized was there to begin with.  A strong bond was developing without her even paying much attention to it.

 

She had already met Cullen on the battlefield.  He seemed pleasant enough but his energy was stressed and he seemed irritated with her.  Maybe just an all about business kind of guy. He did seem concerned and genuine.

 

Journee barely remembers meeting Leliana after the explosion at the Conclave.  She remembers the hooded lady who seemed to have much interest in the Divine.  In the few encounters she had already had with Leliana, Journee saw her as attentive, observant and perhaps a little reserved.  There was something about her though and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  A spirit of playfulness surrounded Leliana and she did look forward to getting to know her on a more personal level.

 

Journee's attention shifted to the final advisor, Josephine Montilyet of Antiva.  As Josephine began speaking Journee is fairly certain her mouth was gaping.  The darker skinned woman was absolutely stunning.  Her voice was soft and had a charm to it, holding Journee's attention like she was in a trance.  Never in the Free Marches had she encountered such beauty and amazing energy in the same individual.  

I must know more about this woman, Journee thought to herself.  She bit her lip as she gazed in Josephine's direction.  That accent, the chocolatey skin, the dark hair with just a curl laying perfectly on her cheek; she couldn't take her eyes off this woman.  Josephine's chestnut eyes were speaking to her in a way she had never known.  Journee was officially lost in a haziness of beauty and lust. 

 

Leliana must have noticed the look on Journee's face.  

(Cough, cough) Leliana made a noise and shot a slight smirk to Journee, "Lady Trevelyan, we need your help to close the breach.  We will need to consider asking the rebel mages for help."

 

All three advisors gave more input on who should be recruited to assist in closing the breach.  All of them bringing good points to the table but it was all so overwhelming to Journee.  She wasn't used to everyone looking to her for an answer or for advice.  She needed some time to think further about all of this.  While uncertain how everything was going to work out in the end, she did know one thing, she had to get to know this Lady Montilyet.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Haven to Skyhold, Journee gets a taste of her new life.

Journee returned from Redcliffe with Cassandra, Sera, and her new companion Dorian. The events she had dealt with over the past few weeks in the Hinterlands were almost more than she could bare. As the team pulled into Haven, Journee looked around at her companions and almost burst into tears. 

"Lady Trevelyan are you alright?" Dorian touched her on her arm as he spoke. "I know dealing with Alexius has been a challenge, but we have made it better, for now."

"Better for now is not good enough! We have to ensure this never truly happens. I saw... I saw all of you.." Journee turns away so they cannot see her face. 

"It has been a long journey for all of us. It is best we take some time to rest in Haven. We will speak with the Advisors to see what our next move will be. Thanks to each of you for fighting, none of this could happen if you weren't willing to do so" Cassandra spoke so that Journee didn't have to.

Journee tried to get some sleep but couldn't shake the thoughts of her recent travels from her head. Perhaps the most disturbing was the mental image of Leliana. Enduring constant torture for an entire year? What had she experienced? What were they wanting from her? She looked like death and yet she was still living. After all of the torture she was still able to fight with them to get to Alexius and the amulet; the devotion of this woman was incredible.

Then the most deep and haunting thoughts overtook her...  
Journee sent Sera and Cassandra to their deaths and then watched Leliana fall right before her eyes. She did nothing about it, just watched it happen. Deep down she knew there was nothing she could have done and ultimately everyone was in a much better place because she didn't do anything, but she was still filled with guilt from the images now engrained in her head.

Journee sat on her bed with her knees tucked and her arms wrapped around her legs. She rested her forehead on her knees and sobbed. She could no longer control it. The tears just kept coming until she sat there just rocking. Too mentally and physically exhausted to move, she rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

(Knock, Knock, Knock) "Lady Trevelyan? Are you in there? Are you alright?" Cassandra's voice and the knock made Journee sit up in her bed. How long had she been asleep?

"Uh, yes Cassandra? Please come in" Journee tried not to sound so out of it.  
Cassandra opened the door and walked into the room. "I am sorry to disturb you, but some of the camp is getting worried because no one has spoken to you since yesterday when we returned from Redcliffe."

"How long have I been in here?" Journee said with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"We returned yesterday morning and it is now after noon" Cassandra smiled as she spoke.  
Journee jumped up "Oh I do apologize, Cassandra. I will get changed and meet you and the advisors in the war room."

"It is not a problem, but we do need to discuss getting the breach closed now that the mages are here" Cassandra replied. "I will see you soon" Cassandra closed the door behind her.

\---

Journee stood overlooking a group of elves celebrating around the campfire in Haven. The breach had been closed and most of the camp felt as though they could breath at least a small sigh of relief. Journee wanted to celebrate with them but she couldn't shake the feeling of doom welling up in her chest. Something was not right and she could feel it.  
The dancing and singing soon turned to panic and terror as a large force was spotted marching toward Haven. 

\---

Journee pulled herself onto her feet and tried to regain her wits about her. She was cold and her head felt like it was going to split open. She could feel every muscle in her body screaming out in pain as she began stepping forward. After a few moments she regained her composure and she began looking for a way out of the cold and dark cave. 

Oh look more demons... lucky me, Journee thought to herself. She didn't have a lot of information on the fade but she wondered if it would ever run out of demons. 

"Ahg!" Journee cried out in pain, of course alerting the demons to her location. The mark was behaving strangely. She reached out her arm and opened her hand. It seems as though she received an upgrade to her mark and it was now easier to kill the demons. 

"That Corypheus thing was definitely an asshole but this could be a perk of being attacked by strange and powerful darkspawn," Journee was now talking to herself out loud. "Lucky me, I suppose," she rolled her eyes as she again spoke to herself. Not really the 23rd birthday party I had in mind but I suppose living through today and being 23 should be enough of a gift.  
Just chalk one up for crazy shit that happens, she thought as she headed out into the blizzard trying to find the tracks of the inquisition party.

\---

Journee heard familiar voices arguing. She flinched as she opened her eyes and turned her head. Again with the waking up in an unfamiliar place feeling like I have been ran over by a Greater Nuggalope, Journee thought to herself. At least every time I wake up I feel safe and warm, which is usually the opposite of how I feel when I pass out. But who really passes out this often? 

Journee's thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of Mother Giselle " You need your rest."  
Journee sat on the edge of the bed she was lying on trying to gather her thoughts. Thank the Maker the arguing had subsided for the moment. She looked up and saw Cullen pacing and Cassandra at a map most likely trying to find the safest route. Josephine and Leliana seemed to find comfort with one another. 

As Journee stood there thinking of the ramifications of choosing one of the advisors to approach, the most incredible thing happened. The Inquisition began singing along with Mother Giselle. Everyone. All of the soldiers, merchants, advisors (especially the advisors), scouts and members of the Chantry. As they sang they all seemed to be looking at Journee. She felt self-conscience, happiness, sadness, and pride all at the same time. Journee stood in this moment knowing she would remember it forever.

\---

It had been six weeks since the Inquisition had arrived at Skyhold and had named Journee the Inquisitor. Out of those six weeks she had only spent a handful of days there. Most of her time had been spent in Crestwood fighting darkspawn and demons. She was happy they were on their way back to Skyhold and she should be able to stay there for a couple of weeks. She had Inquisition business to take care of and never thought she would be so thankful for pleasantries and paperwork. 

Journee was still learning the navigation around Skyhold and seemed to find a new room or hall leading somewhere different every day, although she would never admit being lost a few times. She was certainly thankful for the proximity of the war room to her quarters and most excited that she was able to see Josephine every time she went to the war room. 

Journee finished discussing business with the advisors for the morning and headed out of the war room. She couldn't help herself from stopping to chat with the Ambassador.  
"How are you Lady Montilyet? Are you adjusting well to being here in Skyhold?" Journee leaned against the wall as she spoke.

"Things are going well and I am staying very busy. I do miss my friends in Antiva, it was always nice to have people to talk to about things" Josephine said.

"Oh, well you can talk to me" Josephine stepped closer to the Ambassador's desk trying not to seem too eager. 

"It would be nice to get out of my office for awhile" Josephine smiled and nodded in the direction of the door. 

"Would you like to see my quarters?" Journee realized how that sounded and tried to take the words back as they were coming out of her mouth. "I mean there is a huge balcony and the weather is very nice today."

"Oh, that sounds quite lovely" Josephine jumped on the chance to see the Inquisitor's quarters. She heard they were quite exquisite compared to the majority of the sleeping areas in Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little slow in this chapter but thought it necessary to get to the next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journee finally gets to spend some time with Josephine.

Journee headed down the stairs from her quarters into the main hall. It was late in the evening and she needed time to unwind. She opened the first door on the right past her own so she could head down the hall into the vault banquet room. It was the quickest route to the kitchen and she would be most likely to run into the smallest amount of people along the way. She didn't know if she could handle talking business for one more minute of the day. 

"Oh! Inquisitor! I didn't mean to run into you!" Josephine and Journee both came through doors at the same time and literally ran into one another.

"I'm so sorry Josephine, I shouldn't have been in such a hurry," Journee had an apologetic look on her face.

It had been a few days since they had spent half the day talking on the balcony in Journee's quarters. Josephine looked down and stumbled over her words a bit "Inquisitor, I know I took up so much of your time just a few days ago, but would you be open to spending some time together again? I found it so refreshing to have someone to talk to." Josephine was still looking down.

"What are you doing right now, Josephine?" Journee asked.

"Oh well I was just heading back to my room to shed my ambassador gear and enjoy a glass of wine" Josephine replied, looking up at Journee.

"How about you change into something less formal, grab your bottle of wine and bring it down to the kitchen?" 

"The kitchen?" Josephine looked back at Journee with an inquisitive look.

Journee started down the stairs and turned back to look at Josephine, "yes, the kitchen."

\---

Josephine took the same path near her office down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. As she moved closer she heard much laughing, loud talking, and the sounds of a child. The door was open so she decided to discretely peek around the corner to see what she was getting herself into. The Inquisitor was there in the kitchen with flour up to her elbows, in fact there was flour all over the floor and the large prep table. A little girl with a dark complexion and coal black hair was also covered in flour and she was letting out the sweetest giggles. "More! More, Quizzy!" The little girl shouted as she tossed her hands up in the air. 

Journee took a flat dough and tossed it up in the air. The little girl watched in amazement as the dough grew larger and flour fell down from it onto her hair. Both Journee and the little girl were now giggling. There were several kitchen staff relaxing near the fire laughing along with the two as they continued playing the game with the dough. "Okay I think it is time to add our toppings so we can get this on the brick oven and cooked before you have to go to bed," Journee said to the little girl. 

Josephine sauntered into the kitchen bottle of wine in tow "Well aren't you two all cute covered in flour from head to toe."

The kitchen staff jumped up at the sight of the Ambassador.  
"It's okay ladies. I have invited the Ambassador here as my guest. Tonight she is just Josephine, no need to worry about the mess."

Josephine smiled and gave a slight nod to the kitchen staff, "Oh please do not mind me."

Journee grabbed two goblets and opened the bottle of wine. The smell of the Antivan Red filled her nose and it brought back so many memories for her. She used to help her mother in the kitchen almost every night. Her mother loved Antivan wine and usually had a bottle open somewhere in the kitchen at all times. 

"Now who is this little bella ragazza?" Josephine asked as she leaned down and wiped a bit of flour off the girl's face. 

"This is Marley," Journee smiled as she lifted the little girl up onto the table. "The most beautiful little girl in all of Thedas." 

Josephine watched the Inquisitor with the little girl in absolute amazement. Closing rifts, fighting demons, dragons, Venatori and who knows what else, playing the game with the nobles, and now add fantastic with children. Is there anything this woman was not capable of?

"Well I have not been to all of Thedas but I have spent a lot of time in Antiva and Orlais. I have to agree with the Inquisitor, you are certainly the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen." Josephine reached toward the little girl and gently pushed her hair out of her face. 

Marley squealed with delight "Her name is Quizzy." She slid down from the table and ran around the room to grab her doll.

Journee swept the little girl up with one arm and pulled her up to her chest and gave her a big hug. "I think it is time for you to have a bath and get tucked into bed." 

"Okay Quizzy. Thank you for the snack. I love you."  
Journee smiled as she leaned down and kissed Marley on the forehead "I love you too. Now off to bed." 

One of the servants took Marley's hand and led her out of the kitchen. Journee looked up at the remaining staff and slightly gestured to them. The bowed out of the kitchen leaving Josephine and Journee alone in the warmly lit room. 

"I am so happy you decided to spend some time here this evening," Journee looked up at Josephine and smiled. "Thank you for the wine. I needed that for so many reasons and you couldn't have made a better choice than Antivan Red."

"I am so pleased I joined you as well. I had no idea - this is something you do regularly?" Josephine tilted her head to the side as she spoke. 

Journee pulled out some eggs, butter and flour as she spoke "This is what helps me unwind and forget about all the things I must do for the other 22 hours a day."

"I see. And who is this beautiful little Antivan girl who seems to have you wrapped around her little finger," Josephine said as she grinned and tipped the wine glass to her mouth.

"Marley's parents were killed in Haven and have left her as an orphan in Skyhold. She is so sweet and curious and deserves to have someone love her and.." Journee's eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at Josephine. 

Josephine pulled Journee in close to her and wrapped her arms around her allowing the woman to burry her face. Journee couldn't stop the tears from flowing. So many thoughts mixed with memories going through her head. 

What am I doing? Journee thought to herself. I am the Inquisitor and I surely shouldn't be crying into my Ambassador's chest. Journee slowly pulled away from Josephine and wiped her eyes as she reached for her wine. 

"I'm sorry Josephine. I didn't mean to let my emotions overcome me like that."

"Journee!" Josephine scolded "Do not ever apologize for having feelings. So many people allow the game to harden them. Don't every lose your charm or your humor or your wonderful outlook on life. These are the things that make you so.. so.. so...you." Josephine had wanted to say so much more but was afraid to show her true feelings.

"You have never called me by my first name, Josephine"

"Oh, I uh," Josephine started to speak.

"No I mean I like it. I am happy you feel comfortable enough with me to use my name," Journee took another drink of her wine.

Changing the pace of the conversation, Journee pointed to a small box. "Okay now I need you to grab those red berries over there. Do you mind cutting them into smaller pieces?" Journee began grabbing more ingredients from the shelves

Journee continued moving around the kitchen adding ingredients and making her creation come to life. Josephine helped where she could but preferred watching the Inquisitor in action. She moved smoothly through the kitchen and made everything she was doing look like a fine art.

“Are you ready?” Journee looked at Josephine and beckoned her to come over to where she was standing. “Close your eyes and imagine you are back in Antiva. Imagine you are standing in a bakery in Antivan City. Keep your eyes closed and open your mouth.” 

Josephine of course obliged and Journee placed the small pastry in her mouth. Josephine closed her mouth and bit into the flakey pastry. Her eyes opened and she let out a moan that surprised even herself. Journee had successfully recreated a moment from Josephine’s childhood.  
She savored the moment for just a second longer before opening her mouth again begging for one more bite. Journee smiled as she placed another small piece into Josephine’s mouth. 

“Oh you have a little bit…” Journee reached up and gently ran her finger across Josephine’s lips to remove a small amount of berry filling. Josephine instantly melted and she let out a quiet whimper. How did this woman have this sort of effect on her? Josephine considers herself to be quite controlled and yet when she is around Journee it all goes out the door.

“It is getting late, Josephine” Journee smiled as she looked down at the flour on her feet. “They will be in to clean soon and I want to be sure we are not in their way.”

Journee stacked up the remaining pastries in a plate and left a note on them letting the staff know they could enjoy them and share throughout the barracks. A starred note at the bottom reminded the staff not to speak of who made the treats. Journee didn’t want everyone knowing she had any cooking skills.

Josephine saw the note but chose to pretend she did not. Both women headed through the door that led the way back up to the main hall. Upon entering the main hall Josephine turned, “Thank you for allowing me to see this side of you, Journee. It is nice to remember we are all human and nice to know we do have friends. Goodnight.” She smiled and walked away.

Journee turned to go to her quarters. Ugh! The dreaded friends word came up. That’s not really what she was going for here, she thought to herself. Well looks like I need to try harder next time, she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Journee had just returned from a long trek in the Hinterlands. Closing some final fade rifts and finishing some easy business in Redcliffe had made for a more simple trip. She had a good night's rest and found herself up fairly early and getting ready for the day. She picked up a pile of reports from her desk and headed downstairs toward the war room.  
As Journee moved through the doors to reach the war room she couldn't help but notice Josephine up and pacing. While Josephine did this on occasion it typically meant something was plaguing her more than usual. 

"Josephine, is something bothering you?" 

Josephine explained to Journee about her messengers being killed and asked for help with getting the trade agreement for the Montilyet family back in order. 

"Of course I will indulge the Comte's request to accompany you to his villa. You say this is near Val Royeaux?" Journee said calmly. 

"Yes, Inquisitor. I do apologize as I know you are already so very busy. This is quite embarrassing to ask of you. I wouldn't be asking if it weren't so important for the future of my family." Josephine had much concern in her eyes. 

"Josephine, it is fine. Trust me when I say I am happy to help clear the Montilyet family name. I know this is very important to you."

After a moment of thought Journee spoke again, "I do have a request though. You have to promise to buy me a drink at the Herald's Rest when we return. Bull has been begging me to join him for drinks and I think I might need a chaperone." Journee smirked when she spoke.  
Both women shared a laugh, knowing Bull could drink anyone in Skyhold under the table. Sera had proven this on multiple occasions. 

"Yes Inquisitor, I will be your babysitter so you do not end up with Sera. Uh, I mean, um, so you do not end up like Sera." Josephine stumbled on her words and her dark cheeks flushed with redness. 

Journee looked down blushing as she basked in the awkwardness of the now stagnant conversation. She wondered if Josephine thought of her in any way other than the Inquisitor or just a friend. 

Maybe the Ambassador thought Journee and Sera had romantic feelings for one another? Sure she liked playing pranks with Sera and did have her along as a companion in most travels. Sera provided much needed comic relief in a setting that was often times entirely too overwhelming and stressful. Journee did flirt with Sera but she flirted with a lot of people she met through the Inquisiton. She had always just considered it part of her charm. 

"Tell me when you are ready to travel to Val Royeaux. I will go there ahead of you as I have other business to attend to." Josephine finally broke the awkward silence. 

Journee looked up, startled out of her rabbit hole of thoughts. "Oh, okay I have a few things to finish myself before I can travel. I will speak to Dorian. He has been asking for weeks if we can travel to Val Royeaux. He needs to buy some sort of sparkly thing."

Josephine was already back at her desk busy with stacks of papers and ink. 

With her mind now busy with thoughts of confusion and anticipation, Journee needed a distraction. Since it was still early she decided to go back up to her quarters change into something more comfortable and head down to the courtyard for a training session with Cassandra and Bull.  
They were already heavily involved when she arrived. 

"Oh, did you come to play?" Bull asked in his booming voice, slightly shaky as he was a bit out of breath. 

"Can you handle all of this?" Journee pounded her fists on her chest as she quipped back. At that moment Cassandra swiped at her abdomen and a big umph of air came out of her mouth.

"I think you are getting soft on me, Inquisitor!" Cassandra laughed.

Journee grabbed a practice sword and swung back at Cassandra, missing her by just a few centimeters. 

"No wonder I have to work so hard saving your ass in the field." Cassandra playfully taunted Journee.

"See if I ever talk to Varric again about Swords and UMPH!" Journee sucked air again as she looked up and grinned at Cassandra. Bull was doubled over laughing as Cassandra's eyebrows showed much disapproval. 

"Let's get to real business." Cassandra said in a more serious tone.

Journee and the others spent an hour or so working over the training dummies and then moved on to some of Cullen's newer recruits. Bull loved roughing up the new recruits. Their mouths would often hang open in disbelief as they would lay a staff across his abdomen and he would just laugh. 

Journee stood panting as she looked on at Bull taunting the trainees. The sun was beating down and her skin glistened as the sweat ran down her carved abdomen. Her toned physique was very prominent in her light Antaam-saar training armor.

She retreated to the Herald's Rest to get something to quench her thirst and she bumped into Sera. 

“Ey Quizzy, why don’t you come up to my room and check out the new dagger I found. I think you will really like it.” Sera said. “Great for slicing nobles and hobbing demons.”

“Oh I would love to see it. I have been looking for something better than the sacrificial dagger I have been using. Maybe this could serve as a replacement since you are on archer duty and won't be using it for awhile.” Journee gave Sera a wink. She knew Sera preferred being a dualist but there was more of a need for a distance fighter in the party since Journee was a duelist and she always traveled with Cassandra or Bull. 

Journee headed up the two flights of stairs to Sera’s room. She found a peaceful aura to the room even though Sera’s energy seemed to be amped up most of the time.  
“Hey, let’s go out onto the roof. We will have more space to move about and I don’t need you breaking any of my things.” Sera stuck her tongue out and made a face.

Journee and Sera stood on the roof overlooking the courtyard. The blade was quite unique and seemed to cut from both ends. Dagna could put a rune on it and it would work well for demon hunting. 

Journee took a few swings with the dagger to see how it felt in her hands. Her body still glistened from the workout earlier and her armor was still wet. Sera teased her as she had began attracting attention from some of the soldiers in the courtyard below. 

“You don’t suppose they thought the Inquisitor would be so uhhh, hot? Eh Quizzy?” Sera teased. 

“Oh stop. They are probably waiting for me to fall off the roof so they can have a story to talk about tonight in the barracks.” Journee remarked. 

“Oh Inquisitor! Mmmm (kissy noise) you are so (kissy noise)... Ouch!” Sera squealed as she felt a punch from Journee.

“You better stop or I might try out this new blade on you!” Journee lightly pushed the dagger in Sera's direction.

Sera continued ribbing Journee as she swung the blade around a few times. Journee looked down to the courtyard and saw Josephine with what looked like a diplomat or dignitary. They were standing outside the armory chatting with Cullen and a couple of soldiers. 

Journee stopped for a moment to see if she could hear what the group was discussing, trying to decide whether or not she was missing an important meeting. 

Josephine tried not to look distracted in front of her guest. As Cullen began speaking about soldiers, weapons, and armor, Josephine couldn’t help but look up to the rooftop to see Journee. The Inquisitor had a perfect body with her chiseled abs and so many curves to go with them. Her arms perfectly toned from all the traveling and fighting she had to do. Now with the sun kissing her skin, she almost seemed to glow. Her tawny hair was tied up but a few soft curls fell around her face.

“Ambassador what do you think?” Cullen asked

Josephine snapped back into reality hoping no one noticed her gawking at the lady on the rooftop. She wondered why the Inquisitor always seemed to distract her. This had not happened with anyone before. Even with 'distractions' Josephine had always been able to maintain composure with her work. These feelings were new and strange to Josephine but she had to learn to push them aside. Constantly reminding herself why she was invited to be a part of the Inquisition, and it was certainly not to distract the Inquisitor from her duties.

Journee glanced down at Josephine and caught her staring up in her direction. Well if she didn’t think something was going on between Sera and I before, she certainly will think so now, Journee thought to herself. 

“Okay Sera. I think it is time for me to head back to the main castle and get prepared for the rest of the day.” Journee headed back through the window as she spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine travels to Val Royeaux and the Inquisitor is not too far behind. A little stress and change to get a little closer.

Josephine headed out for Val Royeaux the following morning, traveling with an Inquisition scout and guard. They rode the fastest steads and packed light so the trip wouldn't be any longer than necessary. The Ambassador hated leaving Skyhold for this much time but knew it was necessary for the future of the Montilyets. 

Journee informed Dorian of her travels and he was more than ecstatic to travel to Val Royeaux. It was one of his favorite cities to visit in all of Thedas. The beauty of the architecture alone was enough to keep him there for days. Dorian requested they take Bull along for the ride as well and Journee agreed.  
"It is always nice to have an intimidating Qunari with you when you are traveling light and not planning for a fight," Dorian grinned at Bull as they headed to the stables.

"If we are traveling through the mountains I think we need to take Harts" Bull said to Horsemaster Dennet. 

"Well Bull we will not be in the mountains long but if you prefer the Harts to the horses I have no problem with that" Journee replied. She knew Bull preferred the Harts because of their size. She couldn't blame him though, a Qunari on a typical horse did look rather strange. Dennet seemed to approve as well. 

At least the stables were on the outside of Val Royeaux. Journee could imagine the looks they would get riding into he streets of the city on giant Harts. A Tevinter, a Qunari, and the Inquisitor; sounds like some sort of chapter in Varric's novels, she rolled her eyes as the thought ran through her head. 

"Okay boys we need to head out so we aren't leaving Josephine stranded in Val Royeaux for more time than necessary. She will of course be wanting to return to her work." Journee hurried them along to the gate leading out of Skyhold. Journee was also aware they were heading into the snowy season in the mountains and she hoped they returned before getting any big storms. 

\----

Dorian and Bull decided they would take in the city while Journee met up with Josephine. Journee had kept the happenings quiet among Skyhold as she didn't want Josephine to be embarrassed any further.  
They assumed the Inquisitor was meeting up with the Ambassador for business to do with the Inquisition. Dorian had learned long ago not to ask about the upper level business of the Inquisition and perhaps Bull never really cared to know. 

"I will be meeting Josephine and we will look for you when we are ready to leave. I'm not exactly sure how far the Comte's villa is from here but I'm sure it cannot be far." Journee said as she turned to walk away. 

"Oh don't worry about us, Inquisitor. We will find plenty of things to do" Dorian said as he beckoned Bull to follow him into the shop with all the staffs. 

Journee headed to the upper courtyard area of the city to find Josephine. When she arrived Josephine was busy speaking to what looked like an Orlesian noble. Not wanting to interrupt business she busied herself looking through one of the shops nearby. 

After a half hour or so Journee glanced over to where Josephine was standing and it appeared as though she was wrapping up her conversation. She thought it safe to now interrupt. 

"Lady Montilyet, I hope you are enjoying your visit in Val Roueaux" Journey smiled as she spoke.

"Inquisitor, so very nice to see you. Let me introduce you to Lady Arganon of Val Chevin. Leliana and I attended training with Lady Arganon many years ago." Josephine said very diplomatically.

"Lady Arganon it is my pleasure," Journee said with a slight bow of her head.

"Inquisitor! What a surprise. Lady Montilyet has spoken very highly of the work in the Inquisition but I didn't expect to actually meet the Inquisitor," Lady Arganon said in a very dignified manner.

The three ladies entertained small talk for a time, laughing and enjoying the late morning sun.

"Lady Arganon, do you have any stories of Josephine from your time in training? It is rare to hear stories about Josephine that do not have to do with Inquisition business," Journee gave a devilish smile to Josephine as she spoke.

"No I assure you she does not remember those days" Josephine said with an anxious laugh.

Lady Arganon tilted her head and smirked as she spoke "What is it they say? What happened in boarding school stays in boarding school?"

"Ladies, I do apologize but I must return to my business in Val Royeaux" Lady Arganon slightly bowed as she turned and left the conversation.

"How interesting, Josephine, that so many of your associates assist you in keeping your past a secret" Journee said with an impish smile.

"Of course, Inquisitor. You do know I am the Ambassador to the Inquisition, yes? I am very selective with who I allow my peers to meet" Josephine said softly.

Oh she really just referred to me as a peer? Journee thought to herself as she let out a sigh. Journee knew she couldn't think about that now. She had to be mentally prepared to meet the Comte and turn on the charm.

"Josephine where did you say this villa is located? We will need to pick up Dorian and Bull before we head out" Journee said.

Josephine, Journee, Dorian, Bull, a scout and an Inquisition soldier all rode toward Comte Boisvert's villa. 

"Dorian, Bull, do you mind staying here in the foyer while Josephine and I conduct business with the Comte?" Journee again was thinking of protecting the reason they were there in the first place. 

"But Inquisitor, are you sure this will be safe?" Dorian asked with much concern as he looked around the busy villa.

"Dorian I assure you we will be fine. Besides if you hear the Ambassador yelling you will know you need to break down the door," she laughed as she punched Bull in the arm and headed further into the villa.

Journee's mind was reeling as she was hearing the Orlesian man talk about the contract on Josephine's life. The House of Repose? Is this something Leliana could make right? Josephine looked bewildered but desperately trying to maintain composure. 

Journee felt like she needed to do something but Josephine was making it exceedingly clear that she had to honor contracts. 

Suddenly Journee saw a spark of feistiness come out of Josephine and she found it strangely arousing. 

"The House of Repose would be obliged to hunt Lady Montilyet," the Comte stayed calm as he spoke.

Josephine leaned in with a menacing look, "Will they now? You are exceedingly well-informed..."

Journee was a bit taken aback by the boldness of the ambassador but her own protective nature kicked in. She was not okay with someone threatening anyone in the Inquisition and definitely not Josephine. She wanted to reach across the table and kill this man. But after a sideways look from Josie she knew it was not what was wanted. She allowed the man to pass but wasn't going to let him go without staring him down as he backed out of the room. 

Bull and Dorian rushed into the room after seeing the sketchy man leave with what looked like a pair of mercenaries. "Are you both alright?" Dorian rushed to Journee's side. 

"We are alright but there seems to be a man locked in this cabinet in the corner. Can we call for a locksmith?" Journee tried to laugh off the thought of the conversation that just happened and the thought of Josephine now being hunted by the House of Repose. 

The party of six left Val Royeaux the following morning to head back to Skyhold. As they neared the mountains Bull insisted on taking a different route as he wanted to stop at an acquaintance's cabin located further up the mountains. 

"If we go this route it will only be a few hours longer and I will be able to see an acquaintance of mine. I have been promising I would stop by on one of our travels," Bull pointed to the path through the mountains.

"Bull I see your point but I am not sure I feel comfortable keeping the Ambassador away from her duties any longer," Journee looked up at Josephine with concern. Her face showed more concern about the contract on Josie's life than work hours.

"How about I go with you to see your friend and let the Inquisitor and Josephine travel with the scout and guard back to Skyhold?" Dorian offered a suggestion.

"Deal!" Bull turned his Hart and headed up the path. "See you ladies back at Skyhold."

Journee turned her Hart in the direction of the traditional path to Skyhold as the remainder of the party headed home. 

After a couple hours of traveling the scout reported some commotion happening on the trail ahead of them.  
Journee immediately turned to Josephine, "Stay close!"

Journee moved further down the trail on her Hart and then decided it would certainly garner more attention than she was going for. She dismounted and tied her Hart up to a tree before slowly moving toward the commotion. She motioned for the scout to stay with Josephine.

As Journee got closer she saw what looked like a bandit scrapping with a Rage Demon. She quickly went to work on the demon, hoping the bandit would either run away or help her kill it.  
What she didn't realize was there were three other bandits hiding from the demon. As she turned on the demon all the bandits came out to attack. 

The Inquisition soldier assisted her as they battled four bandits and the rage demon. The demon was fairly simple to take out and the bandits also seemed to fall easily. As she walked over to inspect the bandits she noticed two of them had assassin knives in their necks. She looked at the soldier and then back to where Josephine and the scout were waiting. 

"Where did these assassin knives come...." she was cut off.

"Inquisitor!" the scout shouted as another bandit lunged. 

Journee dodged the attack and the Inquisition soldier drove a sword through the final bandit. 

Somewhere between the yelling and fighting Josephine's horse spooked and reared up, throwing her off the mount and dumping all of her personal effects down the side of the mountain trail. 

Journee ran over to Josephine, "Are you alright?" 

More embarrassed than anything Josephine let out an indignant sigh as Journee helped pull her up onto her feet. 

"Journee, you are bleeding!" Josephine exclaimed as she looked around for something to soak up the bright red blood running down Journee's arm and face. She realized this was most likely what Journee looked like after most fights but she didn't want to think about it. 

"Really, Josie, it is fine. I will be okay," Journee still looked around warily, worried the bandits had heard about the contract out on Josephine. 

The scout returned with Josie's horse in tow. "I recovered your horse Lady Montilyet but unfortunately all of your personal items and tent are half way down the mountain. Thankfully we are close to home but we do have one more night in the mountains before arriving tomorrow at Skyhold."

Journee kindly thanked the scout. "We will make due for tonight. The sun is beginning to go down so we need to look for a place to make camp."

"Inquisitor, I can look for some materials to set up a temporary shelter for myself so the ambassador can have a tent," the inquisition soldier spoke. 

"Josephine you will stay in my tent tonight. It is too cold in the mountains to even think about sleeping under the stars." Journee was a little anxious at the thought of sharing such a small space with the ambassador.

Josephine immediately had butterflies in her stomach. Oh seriously, Josephine! She thought to herself. Why do all of these strange feelings keep coming up? She sighed as she climbed back onto her horse.

Another hour down the road they found a nice location to set up camp. Three tents and a small fire would be all they needed for the final night before finally arriving back at Skyhold. They sat fairly silent in the cool mountain air enjoying the warmth from the fire. 

"I think it is time we get back to Skyhold - it has been a long journey for all of us. We will have an extremely early morning tomorrow. ," Journee spoke as she stood up. She motioned to Josephine, "please, go ahead and use the tent to change if you need to. I will wait." 

"Well considering all of my clothes are strewn all over the mountainside I suppose I will be sleeping in this attire," Josephine muttered.

"I have extra clothes in the tent. Please use whatever you need, I will wait out here until you are finished dressing," Journee rubbed her hand over her neck trying to seem disinterested. 

A couple of minutes later Josephine peeked her head out of the tent "Would you like me to step out for a minute so you can change?" Josephine started to open the tent.

"I have actually already changed out here. I needed to use the creek over there to clean the demon goo off of myself." Journee was of course used to openly changing clothes in regular travels with her companions. 

Journee ducked into the tent that was lit with a small lantern. She looked over at Josephine who had put on one of her button-up tunics. Josephine was more busty than Journee and the material was pulling on the buttons just begging to pop open. Maker's breath! Journee thought as she tried not to stare at the Antivan beauty in front of her. 

A double pallet made up of blankets and linens took up the majority of the tent. "I do apologize for imposing on you, Inquisitor. I hope it is not too much of a bother for you." Josephine crawled into the bedding and moved as far to one side as she could. She was embarrassed to be in this situation with the Inquisitor.

Journee blew the fire out in the small lantern and slowly inserted herself into the pallet trying not to get too close to Josepine. She tried to calm herself and keep her heart from racing as she thought about the beautiful woman lying next to her. 

"I don't know how you do this in the cold mountains on a regular basis. Compared to the warmth of Antiva, this is a frozen tundra!" Josephine shivered as she spoke. 

"I guess you do get used to it when you are forced to deal with it, but I will say tonight is cooler than I expected. I usually pack heavier armour and clothing for cold and wintery nights. I do apologize for not having better accommodations, Lady Montilyet." Both women giggled. 

The two women turned on their backs looking at the ceiling of the tent as they spoke mindlessly for a few minutes. Both women very much distracted by thoughts of lustful caressing, soft skin, and passionate infatuation.

"I do think we should get some sleep, it must be getting very late." Journee turned onto her right side facing Josephine. Josephine had the blanket pulled up over her nose trying to stay warm. 

Josephine tried to get comfortable, also rolling over onto her right side. She couldn't seem to get warm so she slowly inched her body back toward Journee hoping she wouldn't be noticed. 

Journee did notice and took her opening to close the gap a little further, also hoping to go unnoticed. 

Josephine moved just close enough to feel the warmth from Journee's body. "I do hope I am giving you enough space," Josephine was just speaking to ensure she wasn't overstepping.

"I can move if you think..." Josephine's sentence was cut short as Journee pressed her body against Josephine's back and wrapped her arm around Josie's body. "You do not have to worry about being too close. Let me warm you so you can get some sleep." Journee's heart was pounding as she softly spoke.

Josephine's mind was racing but she needed to calm herself. She slowed her breath and relaxed her body as she leaned into Journee's chest. 

Journee was happy she didn't seem to have crossed any lines, and while she longed for so much more, she was content just holding the woman she had been infatuated with from the moment she laid eyes on her. 

Josephine didn't understand what sorcery this woman held over her. She had never felt so secure in such an embrace. She had never longed for someone so much that she felt it in the back of her throat running warmly down her body and pulsing in her core.  
Both women closed their eyes intoxicated in the moment, gradually drifting into a world of dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good Dragon Age stories need a Mabari hound, right?

Journee and her companions set out for the Storm Coast. There was a Hessarian camp there and it was causing problems for Inquisition scouts and soldiers who were trying to keep the darkspawn at bay. She knew this would be a longer period of travel since the only other time spent there was when they recruited Bull and the Chargers. 

"Bull how well do you know the coast? Have you traveled much of the area?" Cassandra broke the silence around the night fire. 

"I have done a lot of mercenary work on the coast with the Chargers. I am familiar enough to know there are giants and dragons as well as the normal bad guys. And that was before there were rifts leaking demons all over Thedas." Bull poked at the fire.

"Have you dealt much with the Hessarians, Bull?" Journee seemed distracted as she spoke. "We will need to find their camp soon."

"I've seen their camp, boss, but we haven't had a reason to pick a fight with them," Bull laughed. "I'm always up for a fight, especially if you are paying."

"Cassandra, will you map out the area with Harding so we know where we will be going in the morning?" Journee was more pushy than she wanted to be, distracted in her thoughts about the contract on Josie's life and the fact she couldn't be there to protect her. 

Journee sat in the tent again lost in her thoughts. She was sitting on her bed pallet but only half way changed her clothes, so she sat with one leg in her breeches and one leg out.

"How's the weather where you have been living for the past several days?" Cassandra began shedding her armor as she spoke. "You have seemed most distracted since we left Skyhold, is everything okay?"

Journee blinked her thoughts away and began pulling on the other leg of her pants. "Oh, I am very sorry, Cassandra. I know I need to focus, especially now that we have arrived at the coast."

"Well what is it," Cassandra seemed concerned. 

"It's the ambassador. She..." 

"Oh, did something finally happen between you two?" Cassandra's mouth curved into a devilish grin as she spoke.

"Well... wait, what?" Journee seemed confused "What do you mean?" 

"Oh Inquisitor, I have known for a long time you have feelings for the ambassador," Cassandra gave a sideways glance toward Journee. "Don't think Leliana is the only observant one in the Inquisition! I'll never forget the moment you walked into the war room at Haven. (now chuckling) Your mouth was on the floor and your eyes popped out of your head." 

Journee's face flushed red "So everyone is in on this knowledge?!" 

"I don't know about everyone, I just know what I saw with my own eyes." Cassandra stated. "I have not discussed this with anyone else."

"No, I didn't mean... oh... how embarrassing," Journee sighed. 

"If you are worried about the ambassador knowing how you feel, I don't know her as well as Leliana but I do not think she would think of anyone caring for her in that way. Not when there is serious business to attend to. Also you do flirt with many people coming in and out of Skyhold. Oh and let's not forget about your wandering eyes. Surely many people have seen how your gaze tends to drift toward certain things... especially after a few drinks with Bull at the Herald's Rest." Cassandra was very amused. 

"I don't flirt with everyone.. I ... uh..and I don't stare... do I?" Journee was exasperated. "You are making me lose my thoughts!" 

Journee opened her mouth and everything came rolling out. "Josephine has a contract out on her life and I am not there to protect her!" She quickly put her hand over her mouth as she had not intended to share that information with anyone. 

"What?!" Cassandra's face showed great surprise. "What do you mean?"

Journee explained the whole story to Cassandra, including the steps needed to clear Josephine's family name. 

Cassandra sat down next to Journee. "I am sure you are extremely sapped over this situation, but I assure you Leliana would not allow anything to happen to Josephine. They are very close and I have seen the protective nature come out of Leliana before. Trust me when I say you do not want to get in the way of Leliana."

Being able to discuss the matter with Cassandra helped to calm some of Journee's fears. She knew Leliana was quite capable of taking care of her friends. And there was something about Josie that made Journee think she could take care of herself, but still she did worry.

"Cassandra you are a dear friend to me and I trust you with my life. I have never met someone who is so dedicated and sincere. Thank you for your advice, I do always appreciate it." Journee pulled the blanket up over her and blew out the lantern.

"I did not grow up with a younger sister, Journee, but if I did I would have wanted her to be like you," Cassandra spoke softly as her mind drifted toward thoughts of her brother, Anthony. 

\----

The group spent the next few days exploring the coast before moving further into the territory. The terrain was rough and there were many caves and rocky areas. They had found the dead scouts the day before and now were following Bull's lead to the Hessarian camp. 

"It looks like that could be the camp up ahead, boss," Bull stood up on a ledge and pointed. 

There were a couple of guards in front of the camp, but Journee hoped wearing the Mercy's Crest would help her get to the leader. She always preferred peaceful negotiations but would take action if necessary. 

"I need to speak to your leader," Journee approached the guards, ensuring the crest around her neck was visible. 

The guards motioned to the entrance of the camp and one went on ahead and disappeared through one of the doorways. Obviously the leader didn't want to speak to the Inquisition because he sent his hounds to attack the group as they entered the camp. 

"Inquisitor, look out!" Cassandra tried to block the swing of the hatchet with her shield but failed.   
Journee took a blow to the chest and it knocked her down. She tumbled off to the side as one of the hounds came after her. One swipe from Bull and Journee was out of harms way. Cassandra stood over the dead Hessarian leader looking down at Journee with great concern. 

"That was a tough blow, Inquisitor, are you alright?" Cassandra reached to help Journee stand.   
Journee winced as she attempted to stand on her feet. "Dorian, do you have any potions to help with this?"

"I can make something but it will take some time to go and collect herbs," Dorian replied with concern. 

"Herald of Andraste, the Hessarians are at the service of the Inquisition," the Hessarian bowed and reached out to touch the Crest. "We are limited on the resources we have at this camp but please take what you need."

"Do you have a place the Inquisitor can rest?" Cassandra began looking around the camp as Journee wobbled and then dropped to the ground. 

 

Journee woke up to the slobbery tongue of a young Mabari hound. The dark brindle hound was smiling at her as she sat up on the cot she had been lying on. 

"I'm so sorry, your worship, this young pup has been trying to get into the room since you arrived." The Hessarian tugged at the pup's neck to get him moving.

"Oh, no. Please let him stay. I have not been able to spend time with a dog since leaving my home in Ostwick," Journee reached down to rub the hound's belly as he squirmed to lick in face.

"Inquisitor, are you feeling okay?" Journee heard a familiar concerned voice as Cassandra poked her head around the corner. "Dorian gave you a potion a few hours ago but you were completely out of it."

"I feel much better, Cassandra," Journee continued petting the hound. 

"We will stay here at the Hessarian camp tonight. In the morning we will leave to finish a few things and head back to Skyhold," Cassandra pushed on Journee's tunic to inspect the injury.

\-----

"But he has to come with us, Cassandra!" Journee pleaded with the Seeker.

"Ugh! We do not have time to take care of a young Mabari!" Cassandra was firm with her decision.

"Inquisitor, Seeker." the man nodded his head at both women, "it is customary for the Hessarian's to gift their hounds to deserving allies. This hound has chosen the Inquisitor," the Hessarian canine trainer leaned down to pet the dog. 

"Well I would be showing poor manners if I didn't oblige and take the dog with us," Journee gave Cassandra her most charming grin. 

"Oh, alright!" Cassandra was not amused.

The party set off for Skyhold on their Ferelden Forder's. Journee had a harness on the side of her horse that carried her newest canine companion and for the first time since leaving for the Storm Coast she felt a peaceful smile come across her face. 

\----

The party had been away from Skyhold for five weeks and they were all ready to return to the castle. Just a short distance from their destination a raven brought a message for the Inquisitor. It was from Leliana, asking Journee to please come to the war room as soon as she returned to Skyhold. Journee assumed more information on Corypheous had been found and they needed to discuss it right away. 

Journee returned her horse to the stable and headed to the war room with her new Mabari companion tagging along behind her. Nearing the war room she opened the door to Josephine's office and Journee gasped as she was taken aback by the scene in front of her. 

A dead man lye in the floor with a single knife in his neck. Josephine looked extremely upset and Leliana had a grave look of concern on her face as she tried to comfort the ambassador. 

"What is going on?" Journee was becoming enraged.

"A spy from the House of Repose made it in to Skyhold and..." Leliana was cut off by the harsh words of the Inquisitor.

"What?! How did this happen. I thought you had spies everywhere?!" Journee practically shouted. 

'Inquisitor, it is okay, I am fine. Leliana did everything she was supposed to," Josephine spoke softly, her voice still shaky. 

"But I wasn't here to protect you!" Journee and Leliana spoke in unison. 

"Don't be ridiculous. The Inquisition guard was right here and I am fine!" Josephine snapped. 

At that moment the young Mabari hound peeked around Journee's leg at Josephine. He ran tumbling down the step at her feet. 

Josephine giggled and some of the tension in the room broke. "Who is this happy boy?"

"Um... er... well he doesn't have a name... yet..." Journee spoke sheepishly. 

"Yet??" Leliana shot a questioning look at Journee.

"Well it is a long story, but he is now part of the Inquisition." Journee again gave her most charming grin, hoping to get the same result as she did before leaving the Hessarian camp. 

Leliana and Josephine both giggled before reaching down and showering the pup in attention. 

"He arrived at the perfect time," the tension left Josephine as she continued to rub the hound's belly. "He is dark like Leliana's ravens... hmm... How about we name him Corvo? The Antivan name for raven."

Journee was pleased with the reaction from Josephine and Leliana, "I think it is a perfect name, Josephine." 

Leliana nodded in approval. 

Journee watched as the two women cuddled the hound and wondered why he was so willing to see everyone. She thought the dogs imprinted with one person, but then wondered if this is why the Hessarians were so willing to gift him to the Inquisition that just killed their leader. 

Oh well, Skyhold needed a pet and if it made Josephine happy... Journee's thoughts made her smile. 

"Leliana, I think it is time to take care of this contract. We cannot have spies infiltrating Skyhold and we certainly cannot lose our ambassador," Journee smiled coyly at both women as she spoke. 

"Consider it done, Inquisitor," Leliana replied with a slight nod of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journee trains to be an assassin and learns a secret about the ambassador.

Journee returned to Heir with the required items so she could train in the Way of the Assassin. Being a Rogue, she always found the smooth execution of an assassin quite intriguing, perhaps similar to picking a lock. She thoroughly enjoyed the training with Heir and couldn't wait to try it out on some Venatori rubbish. The thought of cloaking up and BAM taking out a Venatori mage or archer thrilled her probably more than it should have. 

After several days of training, Journee asked Heir about where she typically trained the assassination specialization. Heir spoke of her training all over Thedas. Most of the time she was brought in quite discreetly and had to keep the exact locations and individuals in strict confidence. This was most likely quite easy for her as she seemed to be a woman of few words. 

She did seem excessively chatty on this particular morning, perhaps a little extra something in her coffee? Journee thought. 

After naming most every area in Thedas she finished with the mention of spending time in Antiva training Bards and Crows. 

"Antiva. Maybe Lady Montilyet knows some of the assassins you have trained there. She has told me the Antivan society is filled with assassins," Journee added. 

"Knows of one?! Your Ambassador is a highly trained Assassin! She finished the training in a swift and efficient manner, one of the best I have seen." Heir said with more than her normal seriousness. "She could be training you in the ways of the assassin almost as well as I have. I say almost but no one is actually as good as I am." She quipped.

Journee looked up at her hoping she didn't see the surprise and slight gleam in her eye. She quickly gave a nod to Heir and chose to honor her usual "don't ask questions, just listen" mantra. The remainder of the day Journee worked very hard at focusing on her training, but she couldn't seem to get the images of Josephine slashing throats out of her head. 

Heir always says assassins make death into an art form, Journee thought to herself. It's precise. Methodical. Calculated. Deliberate. It makes perfect sense and it has Josephine written all over it. 

"Inquisitor!" Heir hissed! "This training is not something to be taken lightly!"  
Journee didn't realize she had let an additive for the knockout bomb concoction slip through her fingers. Luckily it landed on a pile of deathroot and didn't shatter and end their training for the day. 

\----------

Journee locked both doors to her quarters as she ascended the stairs. She had to be sure her plan was set up perfectly or it could put her in danger. 

She would hide in the shadows near her desk in the corner of the room. With the sun already down and the fire at a dull roar the room was overtaken with shades of grey. The small fire produced its own movement in the dimness as the flames danced in the fireplace. Journee stood there in the shadows near the books, just waiting. 

She had asked Josephine earlier that morning to do her a favor. A friend and ambassador from the Free Marches would be visiting tomorrow afternoon and Journee needed all of the latest reports on her desk so she could spend the night going through them. While the reports were necessary she could have retrieved them on her own. Instead here she stood, lurking in the corner of her room. 

Journee stood completely still as she heard the second door open then close to her quarters. She heard Josephine's soft footsteps on the stairs and the plodding steps of Corvo behind her. He had become quite fond of Josephine and spent much time with her when Journee was traveling. She hoped he would be familiar enough with her scent so he wouldn't run over and alert Josephine to where she was hiding. 

Journee hoped correctly and Corvo ignored her scent and jumped up on the bed flopping down in the center with a nice big bone. 

Josephine carried an armful of papers needing signed by the Inquisitor under her right arm and her hand was full of the latest reports requested of her earlier that morning. She was distracted as she entered the Inquisitor's quarters thinking of what needed to be done before the visitors made it to Skyhold the next day. 

She looked up to notice the fire seeming too small and the room being quite dim. Josephine hadn't been to the Inquisitor's quarters in the evening and didn't realize how caliginous the room could be with all the doors and windows closed to the balcony. She would have to remember to ask a servant to tend to the room and be sure to throw more wood on the fire for light and warmth. Even though it was summer the nights could get cool so far up in the mountains. 

Josephine pondered for a few more moments and headed over to the corner to place the documents on the desk. She was hoping she wouldn't trip over anything as the Inquisitor liked looking through books and leaving them open on the ground to keep her place for later. She stood behind the desk and placed the reports on the left side and the papers to be signed right in the middle, hoping they would be noticed sooner rather than later. 

She stood back thinking for a few seconds hoping she had remembered everything as an arm slowly reached out of the shadows and slipped around her neck. There was no hesitation from Josephine at all. Only reacting. 

She grabbed the arm with her right hand pushing and twisting it forward and then with her left hand she grabbed the wrist and slammed it against the wall behind her. Now facing the shadowy figure she raised her right arm pinning the other arm of the assailant with her shoulder and elbow while raising the small knife she had drawn from her bodice against the neck. 

Both women were panting from the struggle and it was still too dark for Josephine's eyes to quickly adjust. 

"Lady Montilyet, you never said you had such skills." Journee spoke in a taunting and somewhat choking tone. With both arms pinned against the wall Josephine pressed closely against her, Journee felt exceedingly aroused. She could feel Josie's breath on her neck and it sent chills all throughout her body. 

Corvo was now up off the bed and growling at the shadowy figures and small scuffle. 

"Inquisitor! What are you doing? Are you wanting to get killed? You should know not to sneak up on an Antivan! She replied in a loud and breathy whisper. She loosened her grip slightly but maintained the pinned position on Journee.

It crossed Josie's mind what game the Inquisitor was playing. Heir must have told her she had trained her a few years ago in Antiva. She wanted to be angry at this dangerous and stupid move Journee had made. She wanted to shout at her and tell her an assassin is nothing to mess with. However she found herself locking eyes with Journee and it was all over. Electricity shot through her body and she was immediately warm. As her body was pulsing she leaned in closer to the Inquisitor's ear and breathed "You know I could kill you with one small movement. No noise, no commotion, and no one would ever suspect." 

What was she thinking? She just threatened the most powerful woman in all of Thedas! No. This can't be happening, what is wrong with me, Josephine thought. 

Journee nearly buckled when Josie whispered in her ear. The warm and sweet breath made her almost moan out in pleasure. Her body was certainly not her own and she felt like melting into Josephine at that very moment. She locked eyes with Josie once more and time seemed to stop. Both of them realizing how long they had wanted to be this close, wanted to press their bodies against one another. 

Corvo pawed at both women letting out a playful bark, clearly not understanding what was happening. 

Time started again and Josephine gasped for breath. The knife dropped to the floor as she had a look of confusion and slight horror on her face. She hurriedly turned and practically ran out of the room.

"Josie, wait! Please don't go!" Journee said pleadingly as Josephine's hand slipped down her arm before she ran away. 

Before she could say anything else she heard both doors to her quarters open and close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see a lot of ff written about Josie in a weaker or unable to defend herself type of role. I always viewed her as more of a badass. She does all she can to solve problems with words but that doesn't mean her talents stop there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend of the Trevelyan family visits Skyhold

\----

Journee felt the warmth of the sun on her face as it beat through the windows of her room. She sat up in her large bed collecting her thoughts and thinking of the events of the day. Today she would wear her blue tunic and tan hide breeches. She splashed cool water to rinse her face and then pulled on her clothes. 

Since there were to be visitors in the castle she would leave her long auburn hair down instead of the usual ponytail. The large wavy curls fell down on her shoulders and curved around her face. She took a final look in the small mirror and walked to her desk to grab the signed documents. 

Corvo joined her as she descended down the stairs leaving her quarters and heading into the main hall. Even though it was still fairly early in the morning the hall was full of servants, soldiers, and some of Gatsi's men working on plans for continued renovations. 

After a few pleasantries and small talk about the changes at Skyhold, Journee headed to the war room to meet her advisors for a morning debriefing. She was the last one to enter the room and she greeted the advisors with her typical words. 

"Inquisitor, it is not often we see you with your hair down. This must be a special friend from the Free Marches visiting this afternoon." Leliana said with a smile. 

"He is a friend of the Trevelyan family. Our family and his have a lot of history together and he has always held a special place in my heart. Perhaps like something of a Grandfather to me." Journee kindly replied to Leliana. 

Josephine kept herself busy looking down at the papers in front of her trying not to meet eyes with the Inquisitor. The incident last night left her feeling extremely unprofessional and yet there was a strange empty longing deep inside of her. This feeling was new and exciting and frightening. What was she thinking? 

Leliana brought her into the Inquisition to be an Ambassador; to represent the Inquisition in a professional manner and to give all of her attention to ensuring its success. She does not have time for distractions, but she does deserve personal happiness as well? Besides nothing happened. These feelings she can just push them aside. Well she can tell herself this, can't she? She is suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she hears her name.

"Josie, we are ready for our visitor this afternoon, yes?" Leliana asked. 

Josephine scrambled to put her thoughts together. "Yes, uh, yes of course. I have ordered the cooks to have dinner ready for the reception slightly later than usual. I want to be sure our guest has time to settle in before being served." 

"Well then it looks like everything is settled. I appreciate everyone working to accommodate our guests this evening." Journee said as she slightly bowed to all of her advisors and then turned to Josephine.

"Lady Montilyet, here are all of the documents you left me, signed as requested." She looked up at Josephine and pulled a small knife out of her tunic and placed it in front of Josephine on the war table. "Oh I believe you may have left this in my quarters last night?" Journee's mouth moved into a playful smirk as she spoke. 

Josephine blushed then whipped her head around the room to see if everyone was staring at her. To her relief Cullen was busy with an Inquisition soldier and Leliana was speaking to one of her spies. She turned her eyes back to the Inquisitor but she was already gone. Again that feeling of longing, almost a hunger overtook her. She couldn't help but catch her breath and feel a modest smile come across her face.

\--------

The table in the main hall was set up for dinner with the ambassador from the Free Marches. Josephine had of course assigned seating as she always did when the Inquisition entertained ambassadors from other areas in Thedas. All of the companions, top scouts, and captains sat at one end of the table and the advisors, guests of honor, and Inquisitor sat at the other end of the table. 

Journee was giddy with excitement about Helgren visiting. Since he became the ambassador for the Free Marches she didn’t get to see him as much as she would have liked, especially now that she was the Inquisitor. Helgren was much like a grandfather to Journee when she was growing up. After her mother had died he seemed to understand her much more so than anyone else in her family. 

Kitchen time with her mother was always a special time for Journee and after her mother passed she lost interest in pursuing that passion. Helgren was the only person who could get her to practice her chef skills. He knew her better than anyone and she needed him to visit right now. She had really been missing her family a lot recently and needed to feel the closeness and love.

Helgren was running a little late so by the time his party arrived everyone was already sitting at the table enjoying libations. When Helgren came through the door Journee jumped up and ran to him throwing her arms around his neck and he swung her around like she was twelve again.   
“Helgren! I am so happy to see you! Please sit down and enjoy a drink, I’m sure you are parched from the travel.”

“Journee Banion Trevelyan you look entirely too thin.” He looked at the advisors “Are you sure you are feeding her enough food?”

“Oh Helgren, I assure you I am being well taken care of. Let me introduce you to my advisors and companions," She winked at him when she spoke.

Journee began introducing each person around the table, also letting Helgren know what each person’s role was in the Inquisition. She knew Helgren had a keen eye for people and he would be analyzing everything she said and how she spoke as she talked about each person. She tried to be impartial and seem fair to each person she spoke of but she knew Helgren would see so much more. She couldn't help but feel more attachment to Cassandra for how she protected her no matter what the situation had been. She was always right by Journee's side on the battlefield and seemed to be one of her biggest fans. Then there was Leliana; she had watched her give her life for her. No questions at all. Not worrying she might make the wrong choices, she always stood by Journee in her decisions and ensured a safe path for all in the Inquisition. And Josephine, there was so much to say about her but she was trying to keep all of this professional. But she couldn't help what was happening, she couldn't stop the feelings or the needs or the wants. And she knew Helgren would see right through her even as she spoke the 'proper' words out loud. 

After dinner and pleasantries much of the table was dismissed and some talk of Inquisition business began. Of course the advisors stayed for the conversation along with Cassandra, Varric, and Vivienne.

With business winding down for the evening, Helgren did what any good ‘grandfather’ would do and started telling stories of his beloved Journee.

“Okay dear Helgren, I believe it is time for the Ambassador to show you to your quarters” Journee spoke very kindly. 

Journee stood up from the table along with Helgren and Josephine. Journee hugged his neck again and told him goodnight.

Helgren and Josephine walked together up the stairs to the guest quarters. “Tell me Josephine, has Journee shown off her chef skills?” Helgren asked as he walked.

“Yes Ambassador Helgren, I did get the pleasure of experiencing the Inquisitor in action. I’m not sure if watching her in her creative mode or the delicious taste of the food was more pleasurable. Perhaps I should not be comparing and just grateful I was able to experience both.” Josephine replied.

Helgren stopped and looked at Josephine, “Consider yourself extremely special as Journee only shares this part of her life with people she truly trusts. Ever since her mother died she has shut this part of her life down to most people, even most of her family.”

“I had no idea.” Josephine replied as all of the pieces came together in her head. She now understood the note from the incident in the kitchen. 

“I see the way you look at her, Ambassador” Helgren looked Josephine directly in the eyes. “Journee is one of a kind. I don’t think you will meet someone else like her in all of Thedas. Just remember that as the days go by.”

Josephine looked away a little embarrassed and slightly confused by the ominous statement. 

“I assure you Ambassador Helgren, we are very concerned about the safety of the Inquisitor.”

Helgren cut her off, “I know the Inquisition is concerned about the safety of the Inquisitor. I want to know YOU are concerned about the safety of Journee. She trusts you and that is very important.” 

Josephine stood there speechless, so many thoughts running through her head.

“I hope you have a good evening Ambassador Montilyet. Please do not take my comments as harsh. I just want the best for my dear Journee. Thank you for a most pleasant evening.” He turned and closed the door behind him.

Josephine slowly walked to her quarters perhaps more confused now than ever. She trusts me? What does that mean? She considers me a sister? Mother? 

Josephine did not want to admit it but deep inside of her the desire burned very hot. She did not want to be like a family member or friend. She desired, wanted, and even longed for Journee. Warmth overcame her body as she opened the door to her quarters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of three chapters involving a special Rivaini visitor.

The Advisors and Journee were in the war room discussing their next moves. As often happens one of Leliana's people entered the room to give her the latest messages. She set them to the side and went back to the conversation with the others. Leliana tried to focus on the tasks at hand but her thoughts kept drifting back to one of the messages she received. A letter from Isabela stating she would be visiting Skyhold in two weeks.   
Wow, she thought. She had not seen Isabela in a very long time but she could not think of a reason she wouldn't enjoy the visit. But why was she making the trip to Skyhold? Maybe her curiosity was getting the better of her. Isabela always did have a huge appetite for curiosity. Perhaps the the chronicles of the 24 year old Trevelyan now commanding the Right and Left hands of the Divine were getting to her. She knew Isabela couln’t resist beauty and power.

"Leliana we need more resources from the Hinterlands. Can your people get these for us?" Asked the Inquisitor. 

"Of course." Leliana replied.

Well this should be interesting she thought. A lot of new people to charm and a lot of regulars who love her or hate her, Isabela will certainly have a good time at Skyhold. 

"Inquisitor, you should know we have a guest who will be arriving in a couple of weeks to Skyhold. I hope your schedule will allow you to be here for a period of time?" Leliana said.

"I am leaving later today for Emprise du Lion but it will be a short trip. I'm taking the Mountain Dracolisk and traveling alone so I should be back within a week or so." Journee replied.

She received raised eyebrows from all three advisors. They hated when she traveled alone through Thedas. With Coryepheous having eyes everywhere they were of course concerned for her safety. Journee understood but most of the time companions would just slow her down when she was trying to do a quick travel. Of course she was very thankful for all of her companions but sometimes she just needed some alone time.

"Inquisitor, why don't you take someone with you? You know, just as a precaution." Cullen suggested. 

"It is just a quick travel, no need to bring someone else along." Journee stated.

"Cullen is right, Inquisitor." Josephine chimed in. "You should be more careful when planning your travels. Bringing along a companion will if nothing else make all of us feel better."

"How about Sera? I don't think she has anything to do right now," said Cullen. "Well other than playing pranks with the soldiers," he rolled his eyes.

Josephine jumped in "Sera? Maybe a warrior would be a better choice? How about Cassandra?" She gave a sideways glance at Journee and looked down. Leliana glanced at Josephine with a puzzled look and then all of the pieces came together. Her little Josie must be taking a liking to the Inquisitor. Why had she not noticed this before? Of course if anyone could keep something hidden from Leliana it would be Josie. Afterall she was a highly talented assassin first and a proper ambassador second. Hmmm... she thought to herself. How could she confirm her suspicions? Josie would be horrified if she confronted her full on about it and would most likely deny everything. 

Journee looks up "Okay, Cassandra it is. I will send someone to her now to ask her to prepare for traveling." She quickly glanced at Josephine and saw a sigh of relief come over her face.

"Well it's settled then. Please do try to be back in time for our guest, Inquisitor. Leliana has told me how much Isabela has helped in the progress of Thedas." Josephine said.

\-----

Journee's travel to Emprise du Lion took longer than expected but she was back in thirteen days, leaving her still plenty of time to be rested before the guest of honor arrived. She had heard plenty of past stories about her advisors, companions, and their friends but maybe not as much about Isabela as she would like to know. Journee did like to be prepared when she met new people at Skyhold. She started thinking that maybe Varric would have some stories to tell her.

Journee made her way to the main hall of Skyhold to find Varric. He wasn't in his typical location but Gatsi pointed her to the direction of Cole. So Journee headed to Cole's hangout above the tavern. She crested the stairs just in time to hear Cole saying he had something to take care of and that he would return soon. 

"Well hello, Inquisitor. I believe your advisors expected you back a couple of days ago. Something about preparing for a visitor tomorrow?" Varric said.

"That is actually what I have come to talk to you about. I don't know much about our visitor and I came to see if you had any stories?" She asked. "I have heard so little about Isabela but I know she had quite an impact on several people working with the inquisition."

"Rivaini is the visitor coming to Skyhold tomorrow? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Varric belly laughs. 

"Looks like a game of Wicked Grace will be in order. Even the Ambassador may be doing the walk of shame back to her quarters this time." Varric spoke shaking his head as he walked away.  
Journee didn't quite get the information she was looking for but if Varric seemed to like her then she should be just fine. 

\----

The vault feast area had been set up by the grounds staff. A long table spanned the length of the room and sat between the ten pillars arched around the room. Many torches lit the room and created a coziness for the event. The kitchen staff had been busy all day making food for the feast and ensuring everything to be in order. 

Leliana knows Journee has wandering eyes and is certainly a charmer, especially with the ladies. She has seen this before as the Inquisitor has been known to flirt heavily with Harding, herself, and of course Lady Montilyet, which should make Isabela visiting Skyhold most interesting. 

Leliana knows first hand of the passionate energy emitted from Isabela that seems to be irresistible to both ladies and lords. Her eyes draw you in and you cannot help but picture her soft, dark skin - how smooth it feels as your hands gently caress her. And those lips. Oh what she can do.. Stop it! See just thinking of her and this is what happens. Leliana knows she is flushed and now so does everyone else in the war room. 

"Leliana, are you okay?" Josephine began walking toward her. "Do you need any water? How about you sit. Cullen can you grab a chair!"

"I'm fine, Josephine. Please do not worry, it was just a few flutters." Leliana quipped, now clearly embarrassed by what had just happened. 

Maker's Breath! Leliana thought. What is wrong with me? Then one corner of Leliana's mouth curved up as she began to smirk. Yes, she thought, this will be an interesting visit for sure. 

\----

"What you drinking there Lady Trevelyan?" Isabela asked as she cozied up even further to Journee. 

"I believe this is the Vint 9 Rowan's Rose from the vault cellar" replied Journee. 

"And that is.....??" Isabela continued

Josephine pipes up "Delicate to the nose, comfort to the tongue, and, strangely, a half-remembered whisper to the ears. It is described as - and inspires - a longing spirit." 

"Errhmmm...!!" Isabela slightly chokes on her last swallow of spirits. "Keep on drinking that down, my Lady and it could be a fun night!" Isabela exclaimed as she leaned back in her chair, eyes claiming Journee as she spoke. Comfort to the tongue seemed to stick in her mind as she gazed off in a desirous ponder. 

Leliana nearly choked on her own drink from trying to hold back laughter. The looks on everyone's faces were just priceless! Rarely did she see the Inquisitor blush or be lost for words but now she sat coyly with flushed cheeks staring at her Rowan's Rose. It seems most people would take a drink in this uncomfortable moment but the poor Inquisitor just didn't know what to do. Josephine's face was a little red and Leliana didn't know if it was from embarrassment or something more of a green-eyed spirit. 

"Cheers!" cried the Inquisitor as she pushed her goblet into the air. At least this breaks the awkward silence, she thought.

"What are you drinking, Isabela?" asked Leliana, hoping to bring the attention away from the flustered Inquisitor. 

Isabela grabs the bottle in front of her and reads "Carnal, 8:69 Blessed. An Orlesian liqueur for the daring, or those who wish to seem so. Said to enhance sensation." She let out a booming laugh "Oh and check out this peach pit on the bottle, someone sure had fun carving that one." 

Varric snatched the bottle from Isabela's hand. "Rivaini are you sure you don't own the company that bottles this stuff?"

"Oh stop it Varric or I'll be forced to bring up Bianca" Isabela replied with a big smirk.

"Hey Inquisitor, why don't you show me where I can get more of that Rowan's Rose?" Isabela spoke with an intoxicating lure to her voice. 

"Oh boy" Varric laughed. Isabela sent eye daggers to him.

"The Skyhold cellar is just across the room, here follow me." Journee said innocently. 

Isabela stood up waiting to walk next to the Inquisitor toward the east side of the room to find the cellar. Leliana stared on as she watched the swagger of Isabela as she moved across the room. Now that is a sight she has deeply missed. There is nothing quite like those tall boots and a hot swashbuckler to really get her going.

"Ahem" Varric cleared his throat a bit to bring Leliana back to the conversation. "So how long is Rivaini in town?"

"Only for a few days is what I understand". Leliana replied.

 

Journee opened the door to the cellar and Isabela followed her inside. 

"It's about time I got you alone, Inquisitor" Isabela said as she backed Journee into the wall.

"Oh? Is there something you would like to speak to me about, Isabela?"

Isabela moved closer to Journee, leaning on the wall with one arm above her head (hand on the wall) and the other moving toward Journee's face. "Oh let me get that hair out of your face" Isabela said slowly as she moved her hand toward Journee's face and deliberately stroked her hand over Journee's cheek as she moved her hair behind her ear. 

The dark hues in the cellar cast an eerie and almost erotic glow in the room. The shadows from the fire danced on both of their faces. 

Leliana was engaged in conversation at the table. Varric was telling his tall tales of quests with Isabela while Dorian and Bull hung on every word. While much of the conversation about Isabela was very true, Varric always had a knack for adding his own twists to the story. 

Leliana could see Josie out of the corner of her eye. She seemed a bit disturbed and very distracted from the conversation. While her suspicions were growing more and more evident, the Nightngale thought this might be the perfect time to confirm what she already knew to be true. 

"Leliana, do you think we are out of the bottles they are looking for? They have been gone for some time. How impolite of us to not keep enough of the requested spirits in our cellar." Josephine said with concern. 

"Josie, shall we walk down to the cellar to see what they are up to?" Leliana said with an eyebrow raised. 

Journee stood with her back against the wall, one foot propped up on the wall behind her so her knee was sticking out. Isabela stood facing Journee's side, one arm above her head still propping her up. She was leaning down whispering in Journee's ear and taking the opportunity to breath warmly upon her neck.

Leliana and Josephine appeared in the doorway and Journee seemed to break the intoxicating gaze from Isabela and looked up to greet the women. Journee's dreamy face twisted into something more of confusion when she saw the look on Josephine's face. 

Josephine had a look of surprise and disbelief on her face as she looked upon the scene in front of her. "Oh uh, excuse me Inquisitor and Isabela. I have some urgent items to which I must attend… Please excuse me." Josephine looked as though she may cry any minute as she turned to go. 

"But the fun is just beginning! Do say you will return later for a game of Wicked Grace." Isabela spoke as she gave a raised eyebrow and grin to Leliana. 

"Josie, can't your work wait until tomorrow?" But Leliana knew Josie was already gone. Well her suspicions were correct but maybe this wasn't the best way to find out. 

Journee moved toward the door of the cellar and called after Josephine, shooting a look of bewilderment at Leliana. Leliana gave her a slight nod in Josephine's direction and Journee left the room. She heard a door close across the room and followed the wall to the stairs that led up to Josephine's office. 

 

"I am so sorry Inquisitor, I had no intention of interrupting you and Isabela. I thought the servants had not properly stocked the spirits..." Josephine was shuffling through papers on her desk as she spoke. 

"Josephine..." Journee moved closer to her, "There is nothing between Isabela and I. We were just discussing the Inquisition and she was telling me some of the stories of people she has encountered over the past few years."

"Inquisitor, I am not suggesting you are being intimate with Isabela. Are you?

Journee reached her hand up to cup Josephine's cheek as she gently slid her fingers into the Ambassador's hair. Their eyes locked and Journee whispered. "Josephine, I am sor"

"Ahem" Both women turned to find the voice that had joined them in the room. 

"Lady Montilyet, there is a problem with the arrangements for the guest's quarters." It was one of Leliana's people. "Sister Leliana has asked that you please take care of this as soon as possible." He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

Journee looked back at Josephine but she was already headed down the stairs to take care of the problem.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Isabela :)

Josephine found Leliana speaking to Isabela when she arrived back down in the vault area.

"Forgive me, Leliana, Isabela," She nodded at both of them when she spoke. "I had an urgent message that had to be taken care of immediately." She handed a rolled up piece of paper to Leliana and shot her a funny look. "May I speak to you briefly about this before you have one of your carriers send it out?" Josephine directed her question to Leliana.

"Of course, Ambassador." Leliana glanced at Isabela out of the corner of her eye and then gave Josephine the 'this better be quick' look. 

"I'm sorry you had to break away from our fun to take care of business. And here I thought you may have been upset because I was getting a little cozy with Lady Trevelyan." Isabela looked up with an evil grin.

Josephine's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, anger, and jealousy all at the same time. "I can assure you my association with Jour..er... the Inquisitor is strictly professional."

Isabela continued with her grin and Leliana shot a raised eyebrow to Josephine.

"Sister Nightingale, you promised to show me your quarters," she swaggered toward Leliana as she spoke. "How about I say goodnight to the others and meet you there in an hour or so?" She turned and walked toward the group of people standing on the other side of the room. 

Leliana took a moment to enjoy watching Isabela saunter across the room and then turned her focus back on Josephine. "What is this urgent message about? Do we really need to be doing business this late at night and of all nights tonight?" Leliana spoke in a loud whisper.

"Yes!" Josephine exclaimed back also in a loud whisper. "I need to speak to you immediately and preferably somewhere much more private!" She looked around as she spoke.

Leliana and Josephine headed up to Leliana's quarters so they could have privacy for their discussion. 

"Okay Josephine what is this all about? Is everything okay?" Leliana asked with concern.

"No.. I mean.. yes.. um.." Josephine was trying to find the words.

"Is someone trying to hurt you again?" Leliana was clearly getting upset.

"No it is not that at all. I think I am losing my mind and I need to speak to you about it." Josephine looked confused when she spoke.

"Josie, what are you babbling on about?" Leliana still concerned to see her this upset.

"Leliana you have known me longer than anyone here. We have had many good years together and I trust you as my own sister." 

Leliana chuckled and interrupted "Well I hope you weren't thinking of me as a sister that time we were..."

"Be serious, Leliana! I am trying to have a difficult discussion with you right now," Josephine was clearly about to bubble over.

"You brought me along to assist the Inquisition in matters having to do with all areas of Thedas. To be the professional representative, the ambassador. I am not supposed to falter or get distracted along the way. So I find myself in a predicament and I do not know what to do," Josie looked up at Leliana with tears in her eyes.

"What is it Josie? You are fantastic at your job and I do not believe there are any valid complaints."

"Well it's err... the.. um... it's Journee. She has some sort of powerful spell over me and I cannot seem to shake it. No matter where I go or what I do she is distracting me in my thoughts. We have had a few very close moments," Leliana shot her a look of surprise.   
"No nothing has happened like that. I mean glances and time spent together with Marley and her cooking."

"Wait she cooks? And who is Marley?" Leliana looked confused.

"Oh no please don't say that to anyone she prefers no one knows about her chef skills. Oh, what I am saying is I cannot stop thinking about her. She is in my thoughts constantly and it is distracting me from my work. I do not know what I am thinking. All of this is so embarrassing!" Josephine still looked like she had more to say.

"Josie, have you told Journee how you feel about her? It sounds to me like you are crazy about her and would be interested in.."

"No! I cannot presume the feelings are mutual. You see her. She spends a lot of time with Sera here at Skyhold and of course much time traveling together with her. I have also seen how she interacts with Lace. Oh and then there have been a few visitors..." Josephine trailed off lost in her thoughts.

"You mean like Isabela?" Leliana looked at Josephine with a slight smirk on her face.

"Leliana please. I am being serious here. I do not know what to do. But I do know I cannot have outbursts like I did this evening when I saw Journee talking to Isabela with her face practically laying in her boobs!" Josephine covered her mouth after she spoke, surprising herself with her boldness.

"Well you do have to admit they are really nice boobs..." Josephine shook her head at Leliana as she punched her in the arm.

"I'm serious, Leliana! What should I do? I don't think I can just go strolling up to the Inquisitor and ask her if all of her attention to me is just friendly or if there is more to it." Josie was calmer now as she spoke. 

"Okay, Josie. I will take care of this."

"Wait, what? No you cannot..." 

"Josephine Montilyet! I am the spymaster for the Inquisition. Do you not think I can handle this matter discreetly? Trust me I am not interested in embarrassing my closest friend or getting her hurt. Please trust me on this!" Leliana said with conviction.

"You are right, Leliana," Josephine conceded. 

Leliana walked over to Josephine and put her arms around her. "Josephine, I promise this will all work out." She kissed her in the middle of the forehead before letting her go. 

"If you see Journee just tell her I need to speak with her. I need to discuss a few business matters with her, and perhaps I can feel her out without being too bold," Leliana spoke trying to soothe her friend's concerns. 

A quiet knock at the door and both women turned to look. The door slowly opened to a smiling Isabela. "Your lady of the high seas is home," she said with a snicker. "Shall I grab another goblet from the kitchen, Josephine?" 

"Why go to the kitchen when I have my own collection?" Leliana smiled as she reached for three wine glasses.

"Leliana I can go..." Josephine commented.

"Nonsense! We shall drink and laugh and then...well... then you can decide if you want to leave or stay..." Leliana and Isabela both let out big laughs.

The three women poured wine and told stories of days passed. Stories from Leliana and Josephine’s time in Orlais surfaced and were a rare treat. Isabela of course had many magnificent stories from traveling the seas. Then there were the stories involving Leliana and Isabela and several other people Josephine had met through the Inquisition. 

Perhaps there was some truth to some of Varric’s tall tales, Josephine thought to herself. 

“Leliana do you remember Oghren’s reaction back at the Pearl?” Isabela asked as she pulled Leliana into her lap. 

“Oh what a strange and uh beastly man,” Leliana replied as she leaned back into Isabela. 

Isabela began running her fingers through Leliana’s soft red hair. “You have always been one of my favorite toys, sister nightingale,” Isabela whispered into Leliana’s ear as she gave it a little nibble. 

Her body melted at the touch of Isabela’s soft breath against her neck. She turned to face her and their lips met. Leliana softly bit Isabela’s lip as she teased her with her tongue. 

Clink… Josephine bumped her glass into the table as she stood up. “I shall leave you two to spend some time alone.”

Leliana reached for Josie’s hand, “You could stay, Josie, for old times sake.”

“You are both absolutely beautiful and the wine is begging me to stay. But my heart needs to know… and is telling me to say goodnight,” Josephine moved toward the door. 

Leliana stood and approached Josephine, “I know, Josie. I understand.” Leliana softly pressed her lips against Josephine’s. Both women shivered as chills ran through their bodies. “Leliana, I’m sorry... I can’t…” Josephine continued to move to the door.

“Well you can’t blame a girl for trying,” Leliana beamed a smile back at Josephine as she headed toward her bed. 

“Thank you both for an enjoyable evening, I will see you both tomorrow," Josephine was standing in front of the door.

“Not too early,” Leliana shouted to Josephine from her room.

"You are welcome to bring your little Quizzy along for the ride..." Isabela slowly licked her lips and ran her fingers down Josephine's chest as she spoke.

"Oh Isabeeeellllaaaa..." Leliana sweetly called "Please do not keep me waiting any longer."

Isabela turned back to Josephine as she walked through the door to Leliana's room, "if you change your mind, I am certain we will be here all night." She winked and closed the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more time for Isabela to visit Skyhold. Maybe it is time for the Trevelyan and the Antivan to get a little closer as well.

Journee didn’t sleep well that night, so at the first beam of daylight she dressed herself in training armor and headed down to the courtyard to relieve some stress. It was excessively hot and humid so Journee stripped down to the smallest amount of clothes she could get away with wearing while not being in her quarters. While she was trained as a duelist, Journee often found it more fulfilling to blow off steam while training with a single weapon. She grabbed one of the training staffs and began working over a training dummy. She lunged and swung at the dummy until she just couldn’t move anymore.

She was sweating profusely and felt as though she couldn’t breath. Guess it is time to take a break, she thought to herself. 

Still being quite early in the morning she didn’t expect much traffic in the courtyard. She picked up a cup of water she had brought with her and poured it over her head to cool off her steaming body. 

“Do you always put on such a display or is this just a special treat for me?” Isabela’s voice broke the silence of the morning air. 

“Oh, umm, I am so sorry. I didn’t expect anyone to be out here at such an early hour.” Journee’s voice showing nervousness as she spoke. “Were you unable to sleep, Isabela? I hope you found the guest quarters adequate.”

“Oh I haven’t been to sleep, Inquisitor. There are too many beautiful women here to be thinking of sleep.” Her eyes slowly moved down Journee’s drenched body and she let out a laugh, “I’m getting something from the kitchen, would you like anything?”

“I will walk with you, Isabela.” Journee threw down the staff and grabbed her blades. 

 

By the time Journee returned to the main hall it was busy with the typical entourage of people. She tried to slip by unnoticed since the Ambassador had chided her many times saying it was unprofessional to be seen in such casual attire. And those words were spoken when she had twice the amount of clothes on than she was currently wearing.

“Inquisitor, an interesting choice in attire for you this morning.” The Antivan accent was enough to make Journee freeze in her tracks. Great! So busted, Journee slowly turned to take her tongue-lashing.

Thoughts began pouring into Josephine’s mind as she stared at the woman before her. Oh Maker! She thought as she scanned every inch of the chiseled body in front of her. Her eyes briefly paused before moving on to Journee’s firm, round ass. She saw herself pushing Journee against the wall and exploring every inch of the fantastic body in front of her.

Journee was a little confused by the silence so she took her opportunity to get to her room.  
“If you’ll excuse me, Josephine,” Journee smiled and winked at her as she walked toward the door to her quarters.

“Oh, Inquisitor, Leliana asked to speak with you, she said it was urgent” Josephine spoke as she headed into her office.

\----

“I preferred your attire from this morning,” Isabela purred as Journee brushed by her climbing the steps to the Rookery. 

“Going to take that nap you were needing?” Journee grinned as she spoke.

As she reached the top of the stairs she approached Leliana at her desk. Leliana seemed to be in a pleasant mood this morning, humming to herself as she was preparing messages to send. 

“Good morning, Inquisitor. How can I help you this morning?” Leliana spoke as she continued about her business.

“The Ambassador said you needed to speak to me?” Journee replied.

“Well that was fast,” Leliana murmured.

“What?” Journee couldn’t quite hear what she said.

“Oh nothing,” Leliana stood and motioned for the Inquisitor to follow her to a quieter side of the room.

Leliana spoke to Journee about her intentions with Josephine and warned her she would not be kind to someone just toying with her friend. 

“I appreciate your concern for Josephine and I again assure you I am not trying to toy with her,” Journee spoke with at little concern. She hoped she hadn’t come across as teasing or unconcerned with Josie. 

“Inquisitor, I am not trying to stay in your business, but please, regardless of the direction of your feelings, will you please talk to Josie? Leliana spoke assertively as she raised an eyebrow at Journee.

“Of course, Leliana,” Journee gave a nod before heading down the stairs.

Journee began thinking back over the past few months at Skyhold. Had she been teasing or insincere with Josephine? She certainly never wanted to make Josephine feel less than the wonderful woman she was. Was this what last night was about? Did Josie think she was involved with Isabela last night in the cellar? Journee shook her head and sighed, I have to make this right.

Journee headed to Josephine’s office to discuss everything that was on her mind.  
“I spoke to Leliana, Josephine. She gave me quite the speech,” Journee put both hands on the desk and leaned in as she spoke.

“About what,” Josephine continued working at her desk.

“About us,” Journee replied.

“Oh she is quite impossible,” Josie wrinkled her brows when she replied. Discreet? Is this what she calls being discreet? Josephine thought to herself as she looked around for somewhere more private to speak.

“We can talk in my quarters.” Journee motioned to the door.

Both women were silent on the walk to the Inquisitor’s quarters. Minds churning, both obviously deep in thought. 

“I'm quite capable of understanding our association,” Josephine said with a bit of anger in her voice. She was a little embarrassed to be having this conversation in the Inquisitor’s quarters. 

"I've never thought your intentions were overly romantic, Inquisitor, I assure you.” Josephine was now regretting having any discussion with Leliana the previous night. She was prepared to apologize to Journee for any strangeness caused by this conversation. 

Journee looked at Josephine “Perhaps I should have written a ballad then. Or sent roses?”

Josie looked up with surprise "What? You mean you do..." Her head was spinning with so many thoughts and emotions. “We've only just... I didn't wish to presume you harbored any tender feelings for me. We've only known each other a short time...”

"I've never met anyone whose presence affects me like you do, Josephine.” Journee’s heart was beating so fast she thought it would leap out of her chest.

"I would not object to a... closer relationship between us, my lady. If that sounds agreeable to you,” Josephine moved closer to Journee.

"Nothing would make me happier," Journee was standing directly in front of Josephine looking into her eyes just longing to touch her.

"Well then,” Josephine whispered as she locked eyes with Journee.

Journee reached her hand up and slowly cupped Josephine’s cheek, continuing to move her hand further slipping her fingers into Josephine’s hair. Josephine reached her arm around Journee’s waist and pulled her closer so they could almost feel each other’s hearts beating against one another. Their soft lips touched for the first time and a desire that had been present for many weeks was finally being fulfilled. 

Journee melted into Josephine’s embrace, her body warm and pulsing with desire for the beautiful lady in her arms. She pulled away for only a moment. Just so she could look into the eyes of the woman before her. She wanted to put her hands all over Josephine’s body, something she had only dreamed about up until this point, but she wanted to respect Josephine. 

Josephine looked up puzzled as Journee pulled away, just standing there staring at her. Had she done something wrong? Maybe Journee did not approve of the kiss?

Journee took Josephine’s hand and slowly led her out onto the balcony. “A beautiful woman deserves a beautiful background for a moment like this,” Journee leaned in, eyes closed, and softly touched Josephine’s lips to her own. Her tongue begging to play inside of Josie’s mouth. Josie let out a moan and opened her mouth further as the two women kissed passionately. 

Some time had passed and both women stood looking off the balcony out at the frost covered mountains. Journee stood behind Josephine with her arms wrapped around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder. Josephine leaned back into the embrace with her head laying on Journee’s chest and her hands placed on her waist, covering Journee’s hands. 

At that moment time stood still and all was right in the world. 

Journee finally broke the silence. “Josephine, I think there may be people missing us. I would stay like this forever but we do have things to finish before the day is over.”

“Oh I know you are right but… oh okay.” Josephine turned into Journee for one more kiss before heading down the stairs and exiting Journee’s room. 

 

Journee flopped backward on her bed with a huge smile on her face. Her body still pulsed from the touch of Josephine. With the wonderful events of the day swirling in her head, Journee had forgotten for just a moment she was the key player in a major Inquisition. 

Looking up at the sky she knew it was nearing early afternoon and she only had a short time before she would be needed in the war room to discuss plans for travel to the Winter Palace. Isabela was still a guest for a few more days so there would continue to be feasts throughout her tenure. So much to do and all she could think about was running down to Josie’s office and… her lips… oh she had wanted this for so long… She shuddered and got up from the bed. She had to focus.

Journee strutted into the war room in her typical fashion, making a sarcastic remark about being the last person to arrive before anyone else took the opportunity.  
“Did you miss me? Journee looked around the room beaming especially at Josephine. 

“Inquisitor, we need to discuss the plans for the Winter Palace,” Leliana spoke looking at Josephine. 

“How do you feel about dancing?” Thinking of their time together earlier that day Josephine blushed when she looked at Journee.

“Right now? Without any music?” Journee shimmied her chest as she looked back at Josephine.

“Oh, Journ… urr… Inquisitor,” Josie laughed. “I meant do you know how to dance. This will be an important part of the game in Halamshiral, and I’m not sure that dance is an appropriate dance in Orlais.”

Leliana shot a quick eye at Josephine and then gave her a nod and a large smile. Obviously the talk had brought about the results Josie was hoping for. 

\---

Dessert had been served and the table was live with stories and libations. The Antivan wine was flowing and the cellar was running low on hard spirits. 

“So who’s up for some Wicked Grace?” Varric looked around the table. “Rivaini, you never say no to a game.” Varric raised his eyebrows a couple of times when he spoke. 

“Oh little dwarf I have missed you and that wonderful chest hair,” Isabela laughed.

“Josie, can the Herald’s Rest handle an extra crowd tonight?” Leliana asked.

“I am sure they can accommodate” Josephine replied as she turned to one of the servants. 

Those brave enough to continue the party moved to the tavern, clinking mugs and continuing to share laughs. As the game progressed the bartender kept pouring and the conversation turned into stories of sexual encounters throughout Thedas.

"Rivaini, how does this topic always come up when you are around?" Varric shook his head in amusement.

"Oh Varric, please don't tell me you are getting jealous!" Isabela slapped Varric on the back as she cachinnated.

Journee, being the youngest in attendance, found all of the talk quite intriguing. She had never been around something quite like this. She also found herself quite inadequate compared to the stories told by many of the others there, especially Leliana. She expected as much out of Isabela but Leliana was more of a surprise. 

"Isabela has been around Thedas a few times," Leliana chuckled. 

"As if you have any room to talk at all, Sister Nighingale'" Isabela laughed when she spoke. "Enough singing out of you... well for the moment anyway..." 

Varric rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? Only in town two days and already back to the singing part?" He shot a huge eyeroll at Isabella and Leliana.

Journee was more observant than anything and kept pouring the wine for herself. She did seem to get distracted often by Isabela's large breasts. The more she drank the more she couldn't help but stare at those giant, succulent, fantastic boobs..

"Inquisitor," Josephine whispered. "You keep staring at Isabela's breasts. Please focus on the game. You aren't going to have any clothes left by the time all of this is over. 

Journee looked up at Josephine too tipsy to be embarrassed, "well can you blame me?" She gave a full teeth grin.

"Inquisitor! You should keep your voice down when you say such things," Leliana could barely contain the laughter as she spoke. 

Journee was feeling the alcohol and trying to feel her way up Josephine's leg in a less than conspicuous manner. Well she thought she was being sly but her judgement was clearly clouded. 

Josephine turned to Journee wide-eyed as she discreetly smacked her hand away from her leg. "Journee!" She shouted in a whisper.

Leliana saw the event unfold and felt she needed to help the situation before it became embarrassing for all. She motioned to Isabela.

"Okay, I am the guest of honor so I can end the game early. I have some singing lessons I must prepare for, so I apologize but I am bowing out of the game." She winked at Varric and received another eyeroll in return. 

A few grumbles but the majority of the party had drank enough alcohol to agree it was time to call it quits. Isabela quickly said her goodnights and the four women made their way through the winding halls of the castle. 

"Ahem..." Josephine cleared her throat and reached over to Journee, redircting her gaze from Isabela's boobs to her own face. "Journee!" Josie exclaimed and begged at the same time, still unable to keep herself from giggling along with the Leliana and Isabela.

Journee stumbled a little as she made a face at Josephine. "Isabela, maybe you can loan one of your tops and those boots to Josie."

"Journee!" Josephine smacked her on the arm. "You better behave or I will..." Josephine was cut off as Journee threw her arm around her waste and pulled her in for a drunken and disruptive kiss. 

"Are you two sure you don't want to join us?" Isabela gave her best sultry grin.

"I think I need to be sure the Inquisitor makes it back up to her room before she passes out." Josephine was only half joking as she propped Journee up.

"Goodnight then, ladies." Leliana spoke as she and Isabela took a separate turn in the castle.

Josephine helped Journee into her bed. "Will you please stay, Josie?" Journee's eyes were closed as she continued, "I am sorry I was looking at boobs, I really would rather see your.." Journee's speech faded out as she began lightly snoring. 

Josephine couldn't help but giggle at what Journee was getting ready to say. She pulled the blanket up over the Trevelyan and then made herself a place to sleep on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journee returns to an understanding ambassador from a long visit to the Fallow Mire.

Journee and her companions returned from a long stay in the Fallow Mire. What an awful and dark place. The sun never made it through the murky skies and the foul smelling bog was enough to make her sick for days. She really needed the sun to help fuel her and get her through dealing with all the darkspawn and demons. Even Sera had problems staying positive and cracking her normal jokes. 

She felt drained and needed to unwind and clear her mind. As she entered the Main Hall she was happily greeted with a sloppy wet kiss from Corvo. He had become quite the mascot for the Inquisition and spent a lot of time greeting visitors and hanging out with Varric during the day. At night he typically stayed with Journee when she was in Skyhold and Josephine or Leliana took him when Journee was traveling. 

He followed her up to her quarters obviously happy she was back home. As she undressed and slowly sank into the warm bath water, Corvo sat with his head resting on the edge of the tub. Journee slowly pet his head as she tried to clear her mind and gradually let herself relax. 

She suddenly remembered it was Tuesday and it was still early enough to catch her evening cooking date with Marley. That activity always melted all of her stress and made her feel like a normal human being. 

She knew she needed to see Josephine. She left for the Fallow Mires soon after their talk and kiss. It had been weeks and she was apprehensive, afraid Josie would no longer be interested in her. She couldn't expect anyone to be with someone in such a role. She faced death and maiming on a regular basis and had to travel for weeks at a time. Not exactly what you would order for a normal relationship. 

As she descended the stairs into the vault area and headed toward the kitchen she heard laughing and a familiar Antivan voice. Josephine? She thought. 

She entered the kitchen and found Marley cozied up next to Josephine as they watched the cooks busy making a sweet smelling and colorful concoction. 

Josephine looked up with a happy and anxious smile that instantly diminished any fears left in Journee's mind.

"Quizzy!!!" Marley squealed as she jumped up, ran over and threw her arms around Journee. The little girl buried her face in Journee's side squeezing her as tight as she could. 

Journee hugged her back trying to hide the tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. This whole moment was overwhelming but exactly what she needed. She loved this little girl so much. And the beautiful lady now walking toward her took her breath away.

"Inquisitor, I didn't expect you back until tomorrow morning," Josephine smiled bashfully as their eyes met. 

"The Fallow Mire was just terr .." she looked down at Marley staring up at her in amazement "we all just wanted to get back." Journee smiled down at Marley.

"Now what are you two up to this evening? It doesn't look like your hands are dirty enough to be helping." Journee walked over and peeked into the brick oven to see what was smelling so wonderful. 

"I never said I was a cook," Josephine chuckled as she knelt down next to Marley. "But I did promise this little girl I would keep her company while you were gone." 

Journee stared on in amazement again trying to hide the emotions wanting to overcome her.

"Josie tried to burn the kitchen up last week. That's what the cook told me," Marley said with a big grin. 

"Marley, I thought we agreed to keep that to ourselves. Come here you little..." Marley squealed as she ran from Josephine who was now laughing and chasing her around the kitchen. 

The cooks pulled the treat out of the oven and the three ladies enjoyed snacking as they chatted about the happenings around Skyhold over the past few weeks. 

"One of Leliana's birds pooped on me!" Marley pointed to her arm as if the mess was still there. 

"Oh you have been visiting the Rookery I see," Journee smiled at the little girl. 

"Yes and Corvo made a stinky in Solas's room!" Marley spoke very matter of fact.

Journee was bent over laughing so hard the tears were coming out. "I am sure he was quite thrilled. Maybe it will become a mural on my wall!" The words could barely be understood through the laughter and tears. 

Josephine was less than amused by the whole thing but couldn't help but burst into laughter watching Journee and Marley get so giggly about it. 

Marley let out a big yawn and Journee suggested it was time to get ready for bed. 

"I love you Quizzy and I love you too Josie." The little girl wrapped her arms around both of them before taking the hand of the elf leading her off to her quarters.

The two women looked up, searching in each other's eyes. Journee's heart began to race and she let out a small sigh. 

Journee looked up at the kitchen staff "Could you leave the Ambassador and I alone, please." 

The staff smiled and gave a slight nod as they moved out of the kitchen and closed the door behind them. 

Journee took Josephine's hand and wound her fingers through hers as she pulled her close. She paused a few seconds as her eyes wildly scanned Josephine's face and then her body. She wasn't used to seeing her in such casual attire. A silky night dress with an overcoat to keep her arms warm. Sexy, but classy enough for an ambassador to be walking around Skyhold in the evening and not be questioned. 

Journee moved in slowly breathing on Josephine's neck, her mouth open, softly running her lips against the Antivan's silky skin. She used just one finger to slowly run down Josephine's cheek, down her neck, then even slower as she moved down her chest, stopping briefly to circle her nipple before continuing down her silky night dress. 

Josephine let out a moan tugging at the dress she was wearing, pulling at the neck like an animal waiting to be uncaged. Barely unable to contain herself, she pushed Journee against the wall and pressed her lips against the Trevelyan's, softly biting and tugging at her bottom lip. 

Their lips met for a breathy and sultry kiss as their tongues danced. Journee ran her hand through the Antivan's long black hair, taking advantage of the gorgeous mane as it flowed down Josie's back. She grabbed a handful of Josephine's tight ass and pulled her toward her, causing Josie to take a small gasp as she their bodies collided. 

Journee dropped her hand down just enough to reach the bottom of the knee-length night dress Josie was wearing. She slid her hand under the dress and up Josephine's thigh, meeting tight black curls now soaked with passion. 

Josephine moaned out in utter pleasure as Josephine continued stroking her.   
Journee pulled Josephine thighs up around her and pushed her up on the large kitchen prep table, pushing her dress up higher around her waist. 

Josephine leaned back on her elbows panting wildly. Journee gave a quick look to Josephine asking for permission as she buried her face into Josephine. Her tongue met Josephine's clit for a slow lapping motion. 

Maker, she is so wet! Journee thought to herself as she opened her mouth further to take in the sweet taste of Josephine. She began sensuously sucking on Josephine's clit as Josie arched her back pushing herself further into Journee. The motion was becoming more rhythmic and faster as Josephine dug her hands into Journee's wavy auburn hair, pulling just enough to cause Journee to almost climax at that moment. 

Journee let out a loud moan as she looked up at Josephine. Josie's eyes begged her not to stop and Journee again buried her face into the honey taste of her. 

Josephine bucked a few more times before finally giving in to the complete feeling of passion. Her body tensed and then completely relaxed as she dropped her head back onto the table.   
"Josie, are you okay?" Journee pulled the dress back down a bit before crawling up on the table to kiss Josephine's face. 

Josephine looked at Journee unable to speak, still overtaken by pure bliss. She reached her hand up and cupped Journee's cheek as a tear ran down her face. Finally getting the words she wanted, "Oh Andraste, that was amazing! I have never experienced something so intimate and my body, I had no control..." Josephine sat up on the edge of the table as she reached for Journee's hand. 

Journee sat up as well and caressed Josephine's hand as Josie rested her head on Journee's shoulder. 

A few moments later Corvo came padding through the door leading to the vault area. Behind him was a curious looking Leliana. "Poor Corvo was scratching at the door leading to Josie's office. So I let him in thinking you were working late tonight but he headed down the stairs so I followed him." She tilted her head as she spoke and gave the two women a slight smirk.

"Oh well we were just headed back upstairs." Josephine spoke as she tugged on her dress to pull it further down her legs. 

"Were you now?" Leliana glanced down at Josephine tugging on her dress and then up at both women's hair. 

"Josie you can go ahead and head back upstairs. I will stay here and clean up," Journee ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it down a little. 

Josie reached over and kissed Journee on the cheek before heading out of the kitchen with Leliana. 

"Well it looks like you had a lot of fun um... cooking..." Leliana let out a big laugh as she spoke. "Should I be afraid to eat the food in the morning? Will it taste like Antivan?"

"Leliana!" Josephine said sharply as she let out a giggle. 

The women walked up the stairs arms locked. "Well, did you enjoy yourself?" Leliana asked.

"Leliana!" Josephine shot her a look. "If you must know it was sensual, steamy, pleasurable, and absolutely amazing! I have never in my life felt that much pleasure." Josephine was getting aroused just thinking about it. 

"Hey! That hurts!" Leliana joked with Josie thinking of the time they were together many years ago. 

 

Journee finished cleaning in the kitchen and patted Corvo as they headed outside for a little fresh air before going back to her quarters for the night. The courtyard was bare and the Main Hall was empty as well. It was getting later in the evening and most people had turned in for the night. They walked together up the two flights of stairs to the bedroom. The fire was dimly lit as it was an extremely warm night. Corvo walked out onto the balcony and laid on his bed. 

Journee stripped off her clothes and stood there mostly naked for a moment smiling as she thought of the night she had just enjoyed.

"Darling, won't you come to bed?" Journee spun around to look in the direction she heard Josephine's voice. 

"Josie! I didn't expect you!" Journee sounded startled as she moved toward her large Avvar style bed. 

"I couldn't let you go to sleep without returning the favor," Josephine seductively crawled on the bed toward Journee. She sat up in front of her as the sheets fell around her naked body. 

"Maker help me!" Journee didn't know if she said that out loud or in her head. She gazed on as her hands reached out to touch the dark curves in front of her.


End file.
